Prey Worth Fighting For
by Violetwish
Summary: After many moons of peace, LightningClan and StreamClan are fighting for territory once again. Join three apprentices of StreamClan as they struggle constantly for the marshland there ancestors once gave them and find out if the clans will achieve peace, or their ambitions make them tear each other apart, piece by piece. (HIATUS :( )
1. Allegiances and prologue

**Allegiances**

**StreamClan**

**Leader**\- **Smokestar**: (Lives-5) Dark gray colored tom, Grey eyes  
**Deputy**\- **Dustface**: White tom with dark brown face, paws and tail tip. Blue eyes.  
**Medicine cat**\- **Mossfin**: Grey tabby she-cat, Leaf green eyes.  
**Warriors**\- **Lionberry**: Pale golden pelted she-cat, green eyes.  
**Troutpool**: Silver lithe tom with a red stripe down back, blue eyes.  
**Splashfur**: red, white and brown tortoiseshell tom, brown eyes.  
**Newtleap**: Brown tom with white specks, silver eyes.  
**Apprentice: Needlepaw**  
**Icestep**: Silver lithe she-cat with gray stripes, ice blue eyes.  
**Goldenfish**: Golden furred tom, green eyes.  
**Wetbark**: Brindle pelted tom with blue eyes.  
**Stonefoot**: Pale grey tom, silver eyes.  
**Reedstripe**: Brown tom with a white underbelly, paws, chest and face. Reddish stripes and blue eyes.  
**Apprentices**\- **Needlepaw**:(mentor- Newtleap) dark gray she-cat, unusual dark blue eyes.  
** Queens**\- **Brightstorm: **White tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Squirrelkit and Minnowkit.  
**Dewfall**: Light grey tabby she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Mother to Nightkit and Volekit.  
**Elders**\- **Gladepatch**: Black furred tom with a brown path on his back, Green eyes.  
**Lilystone**: pretty white and silver she-cat, blue eyes.  
**Frogfoot**: Dark blue tom with mud colored paws, brown eyes.

**LightningClan**

**Leader**\- **Beestar**: (lives-6) Golden furred she-cat with black and white spots, Green eyes.  
**Deputy**\- **Brindleleaf**: Brindle colored she-cat with green eyes.  
**Medicine cat**\- **Batears**: White she-cat with black ears, blue eyes.  
**Warriors**\- **Blackdapple**: Black tom with lighter dapples of black, amber eyes.  
**Ashwhiske**r: Gray she-cat with white spots on paws, green eyes.  
**Nutpatch**: Dark cream-colored tom with lighter patches, silver eyes.  
**Sootclaw**: Black tom with a lighter tip on tail, yellow eyes.  
**Brokenwhisker**: dark gray she-cat with black stripes and crooked whiskers, yellow eyes.  
**Speckledpelt**: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
**Spikeclaw**: Light gray tom, green eyes.  
** Apprentice**: Toadpaw  
**Mistytail**: Silver she-cat with a lighter, fluffy tail, blue eyes.  
**Apprentice**: Mudpaw  
**Apprentices**\- **Mudpaw**: Dark brown burly tom with silver eyes.  
**Toadpaw**: Brown tom with darker patches, green eyes.  
**Queens**\- **Stoatfur **: Light brown she-cat with a lighter stripe along back, blue eyes. Mother to Fawnkit  
**Leafstripe**: Brown and black she-cat, green eyes.  
**Elders**\- **Blueheart**: Greyish blueish she-cat, silver eyes.  
**Petalstem: **White she-cat with a tabby overcoat, blue eyes.

~Prologue~

Leaves blew into the wind as the breeze whistled through them. The moon's rays shined down upon a mist-filled clearing, revealing the details of the glade.

A bush rustled at the right side of the meadow, and a white tom with a black overcoat padded into it, each step filled with pride. He sat down in the middle of the glade and curled his tail neatly around his paws, impatience growing with each waiting moment. His muscles rippled underneath his starry pelt, showing how he strong he was.

Finally, the leaves ruffled at the other edge of the clearing, a brown she-cat with darker brown stripes stepping out of it.

The tom dipped his head in respect to her as she trotted next to him. "Hello Quailstar" The she-cat mewed as she sat next to him, her silky voice ingrained in Quailstar's mind. Annoyance flickering in his thoughts. "How ironic that you're the one that shows up, representing Lightningclan in this situation." The black and white tom mewed, a growl edging his words. "If I didn't who would" She muttered, but Quailstar ignored her. He waited a few moments to cool off, his ears twitching in a bored manner.

"So, you know what's going to happen then, don't you, Briarstar?" He broke the silence glancing at the dark brown she-cat. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Briarstar's yellow eyes pierced into Quailstar's blue eyes, none of them showing any emotion. Quailstar finally broke their gazes. "Let's get on with it then" He grunted hastily and stood up, his thin tail swishing over the soft grass.

Briarstar followed as they padded towards a puddle near the side of the glade, moonlight bouncing off the clear water. Nothing was stowed upon it except the reflection of the moon. Then, Quailstar waved his paw over it, making the water ripple and reveal an enormous tree, cats darting between the branches.

He was focused on one particular cat though, she was standing on a thick branch, her white star mark on her shoulder revealing the authority and power she has. She was a golden she-cat splotched with black and white patches. Her green eyes showed a growing hunger, and determination.

Briarstar looked away, a slight twitch of her ear betraying her anger. Quailstar suppressed his purr of amusement. He knew that she'd thought her successor would be the perfect cat for the job, creating peace among the clans. But now, she turned out to be ambitious and Quailstar knew Briarstar never liked being shown down upon.

"What do you suppose we do about it then? Should we send a sign, warning, maybe even a prophecy?" He said, keeping his voice from a sneer. "No!" Briarstar snapped. Her tail was twitching irritably, and her piercing yellow eyes indicated anger.

She stared at Quailstar for a few heartbeats before looking down at her paws and steadied her breathing. "I mean the clans can handle this themselves. They will always fight, and we can't do anything about it, life will have to go on and that's what's just going to happen." Briarstar mewed more calmly, wisdom edging her words.

Quailstar was almost surprised at how she chose her wording correctly, especially since he had been in Starclan longer than her.

He nodded in understanding. "I will tell the rest of Starclan about our decision tonight when we gather around the Mooncrystal, alright?" He mewed, standing up and padding towards the edge of the star-lit clearing.

Briarstar nodded and turned away, but right as Quailstar stepped one paw out of the glade, he heard a "Wait!" from her again.

Surprised, he turned and saw the dark brown she-cat standing there with emotionless eyes. "I-I'm sorry, ok?" She mewed, her voice no more than a whisper.

Quailstar stood there for a second, his paws frozen to the ground. He thought for a moment, then looked back at Briarstar. She was waiting for an answer, standing as still as stone in the middle of the glade.

For a heartbeat, Quailstar was lost in his own thoughts, remembering the things the Dark brown she-cat had done.

Coming back to his senses, Briarstar still stood at the middle of the clearing, her eyes now held a twinge of regret that had quickly flashed away when he looked. He thought for a moment, his tail twitching in the process, then sighed. "I guess, it's alright" He mewed back towards her and dipped his head in goodbye.

Quailstar then turned tail and padded away, not waiting for the dark brown she-cat to answer.

**Alright! Prologue and allegiances done! Please tell me what you think about it! Also, Quailstar and Briarstar have some serious beef if you haven't noticed. I still don't want to reveal it in case I made a novella about them. I'm so excited to upload more chapters! Also, sorry if the text is too small, this is my first time doing this. Please review if that's possible! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ahh! Squirrelkit! Get off me!" Minnowkit squeaked as her sister, Squirrelkit pinned her down on the soft moss in their nest. They were wrestling in the nursery, which was a protected holly bush with a patch missing in the middle in case the queens or kits wanted to sun themselves. The berries were removed though, in case one of the kits wanted to try to eat one.

"Only if you surrender! Then I, Squirrelstar, leader of Streamclan, shall banish you from the land!" Her sister boomed dramatically. Minnowkit struggled a bit more, trying to trip her sister's paws or throw her off. "Ok! Ok!" Minnowkit squealed with delight "I surrender!" She mewed after a while. Squirrelkit got off her and she licked her ruffled fur, shaking off scraps of moss.

"Minnowkit! Look how dirty you've gotten! Your pelt is covered in twigs!" Their mother, Brightstorm padded over and started to lick down Minnowkit's silver pelt. She tried to wriggle away from her mother's grasp, but she had put a paw in front of her, blocking her exit.

Minnowkit's tail flickered with annoyance as Squirrelkit snorted in amusement at her. "That's so unfair! Squirrelkit keeps winning every time we play! I want to win for once!" She whined. "You know Squirrelkit is much bigger than you, Minnowkit. Also, be careful! Now that you kits are getting bigger, you keep getting into more trouble! And it's hard to keep track of you all!" Brightstorm said between licks.

As she was getting groomed, Minnowkit glanced over at Squirrelkit, but her white tail was already disappearing through the leaves. _Probably going to find Volekit and Nightkit_, she thought. Squirrelkit loved to hang out with Volekit a lot, talking about how they would be the best of warriors or making bets on the juiciest fresh-kill when they raced together.

Nightkit was not that smaller than Volekit and she often heard the other warriors say how he would pass Volekit even though he was younger than him. Nightkit was ok to her, he liked to hang out with his father, Wetbark a lot. He would come in and play with the kits, even being a role model for Minnowkit and Squirrelkit. Her father, Goldenfish, was always busy, going on patrols or patching up the nursery from storms. Goldenfish was apparently a senor warrior and was one of the most respected ones in the clan. _It still wouldn't bother him to visit once in a while!_ Minnowkit thought. Sure, he'd visit sometimes but that was rare. The only other thing he really knew about him was that he had a golden pelt and green eyes. Squirrelkit had gotten her pelt from him, but she also had a white mane, unlike most she-cats had, and a white fluffy tail.

"Did you hear me Minnowkit?" Her mother's mew snapped her back to reality. "Huh?" She asked, slightly embarrassed. "I said, I'm done, and you can go play again. Just don't get your pelt dirty or get into any trouble." She called out as Minnowkit raced out of the nursery.

The sun shined high in the sky and warriors were padding around, carrying out their duties. _A perfect day to play! _She thought. Minnowkit spotted Squirrelkit, Volekit and Nightkit running around with Wetbark. The tom was giving Nightkit a badger ride, lumbering around as if were one. She chuckled and padded over to join them. She'd heard of stories about badgers from the elders, their big snouts, black and white pelts, and long claws. Minnowkit had cowered, but her sister was determined to beat one. _That's like facing death itself!_ She thought.

When she reached them, Nightkit was getting off his father's back and Volekit and Squirrelkit were clambering on. "Wait for me!" She called as Wetbark stood back up. "Sorry Minnowkit, you guys are getting heavier and heavier, I can only hold two of you at a time" The brindle pelted tom huffed at the weight on his back.

"Oh, and you're supposed to be a strong warrior?" Minnowkit turned as she recognized the voice approaching them. "Dewfall!" Nightkit ran over to her and she nuzzled him. Dewfall was Wetbark's mate and Nightkit and Volekit's mother. "Don't worry Minnowkit, I'll give you a badger ride." She mewed as she sat on her belly. Minnowkit climbed onto her back and hung onto Dewfall's light grey pelt. Nightkit went on too, and they squealed with delight as the two walked around the camp, two kits each on their back. Other warriors stopped to look at them and they chuckled at the kits' energy.

Finally, a warrior called to Wetbark. "Sorry kits, that's my que for patrols. I'll hang out with you guys next time." He mewed as he let Squirrelkit and Volekit off his back. Dewfall also crouched down and Nightkit and Minnowkit clambered off. Squirrelkit looked down in disappointment, but minnowkit understood. _Every warrior has duties, but Nightkit and Volekit are lucky their father even visits them_, she thought.

As Wetbark padded away, Dewfall turned back to them "Why don't you all ask for a story from the elders? Also, bring some prey, they'll appreciate it." She said and padded over to Brightstorm, who was sunning herself outside now.

Minnowkit grabbed a baby trout from the fresh-kill pile, she wasn't that hungry but supposed she could eat something. Squirrelkit and Volekit were already going into the elder's den, dragging a huge trout in between them.

As she padded into it the den, she noticed Nightkit had grabbed a shrew. _Shrew? No thanks, I like scales better than fur,_ she thought. "Oh, hello kits, I notice you've brought us some fresh-kill." One of the elders, Frogfoot mewed, eyeing the trout Squirrelkit and Volekit had brought in. "Yeah! I brought this trout all by myself!" Squirrelkit boasted. "No! We brought it together!" Volekit argued. "So! I'm bigger than you! I obviously carried more of it!" It was true. Even though Volekit and Nightkit were a moon older than them, Squirrelkit was still bigger than Volekit and Nightkit. Most cats in StreamClan had lithe pelts for swimming, but Squirrelkit was burly, despite being a she-kit.

"Alright, alright, I appreciate both your efforts. Now, what story would we like to hear today?" Frogfoot asked as he snatched up the trout and sat next to Lilystone, a white and grey she-cat. "That one time you drove away a dog the size of a monster!" Squirrelkit mewed excitedly. "I want to hear the one where Lilystone wrestled an apprentice from LightningClan!" Volekit said. "That one's boring. How about the time Starclan had come down to Gladepatch?" Minnowkit called and turned to Gladepatch, another elder. He was dozing quietly to the side of the den, his black pelt heaving up and down as he breathed. "Well, at least it's true!" Volekit exclaimed.

She muttered something under her breath and turned back to Frogfoot and noticed he was talking to Nightkit. Nightkit whispered something into his ear and he nodded turning back to the rest of them. "Alright, I'll tell you all a tale about the history of the clans." He mumbled around the mouthful of trout he took a bite out of. Minnowkit scooped up her fish and sat down to listen, taking a bite as Frogfoot muttered the first words. "Now there used to be two all-powerful cats, and they ruled the land. But one day..."

**Hooray! Chapter one is done! I know it's kind of boring but there must be some type of character development! It can't just start off with conflict straight away! Anyways, please tell me what you think and review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, I was going to upload monday, but got caught up. Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Squirrelkit padded out of the elder's den Volekit at her side. As she looked upwards, she saw that the sun was sinking beneath the trees, a mixture of red, yellow and pink outlining it.

They had just been told a story by one Frogfoot, one of the elders. It had been about two cats holding power amongst a group of cats, though they had eventually split up and became LightningClan and Streamclan. Squirrelkit thought the story was pretty cool, though the other elders said it was probably just a myth.

She shook out her pelt and yawned, stretching majestically with her snow-white tail out. Volekit started padding towards the nursery, weariness in his eyes, and she followed him. As Squirrelkit's eyes adjusted to the dim light as she emerged into the nursery, she saw Brightstorm laying in her nest, curled up and sleeping soundly, while Dewfall was in her own nest and greeted the two as they walked in.

_If only we could sleep together_, she thought. Squirrelkit liked the idea of her best friend at her side, their sides heaving up and down rhythmically. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and settled down next to Brightstorm, who woke up and started licking the top of her head at her presence._ I wonder where Minnowkit is._

As if summoned by her thoughts, Minnowkit padded into the nursery, Nightkit trotting in behind, half a shrew clamped in his jaws. Squirrelkit wrinkled her nose at the sight of it. She knew if prey had crossed the border into StreamClan territory from LightningClan territory, they would catch it since the LightningClan warriors couldn't catch it on their territory. _Still, I prefer fish_, Squirrelkit thought. As Minnowkit curled into a little ball besides her, she started to doze off, exhaustion taking over.

Squirrelkit woke up with a jolt as pelts moved around her quickly getting out of the nursery. She winced as Minnowkit stepped on her, her apology only a light mumble. She twitched her ear in annoyance that quickly went away as she heard a shriek sound outside of the nursery. She looked up through the missing patch in the den and saw that it was earlier than usual. _What's going on?_ She thought.

Squirrelkit scampered over to Minnowkit, who was looking outside with a worried expression, Brightstorm at her side. "What's happening?" She mewed curiously. Minnowkit turned to face her, anxiety piercing her eyes. "Well, what from I heard, there was a border skirmish and things had escalated quickly."

Squirrelkit strained her ears, trying to hear all the commotion. It wasn't hard of course, with warriors crowding near the middle, anxious and angry mews sounding around camp. "Will they be alright?" "When I get my paws on those pieces of fish-dung..." "Make way everyone! Medicine cat at work!" She thought for a moment. _Why would LightningClan cause a border skirmish? _

Squirrelkit then padded towards Dewfall's nest but stopped halfway when she noticed it was empty. _Where's Volekit and Nightkit?_ _Probably outside... _She thought as she made her way to the exit. Brightstorm then padded in front of her, blocking her path. Before Squirrelkit could say anything, her mother's words were already answering her questions. "The clearing would be too much for you, warriors will be everywhere trying to push you around"

"Yeah, but Volekit and Nightkit get to go out! I want to see too!" Squirrelkit whined. Brightstorm just rolled her bright amber eyes and flicked her tail towards her nest. "Why don't you kits make a moss ball out of the nest and play?" She mewed, clearly trying to get them distracted from all the commotion outside. Minnowkit started to walk over there, not a word coming from her, while Squirrelkit followed.

She knew she would have to go to her nest if she tried to argue anyway, as her mother held all the authority over them. Squirrelkit laid down facing the entrance of the nursery, her chin resting on her paws. _What's actually happening out there?_ She thought. "So, you want to play moss ball?" Her sister piped up from behind her. She looked at her sister in disbelief. Squirrelkit couldn't believe what she was asking her! "While every cat is out in camp is doing something about LightningClan, you want to just act like everything is ok and play moss ball?" She hissed at her.

Minnowkit didn't flinch as she stared straight into her dark green eyes and spoke calmly. "Even if we were out there, we would just be a nuisance to other cats, and it's not like we're apprentices! We can't help fight back! Who knows if Smokestar even wants to attack back?" She muttered the last words, her words showing Squirrelkit logic.

She looked down at her golden paws, sighing "I know we can't help, but I just don't want to feel like a useless lump of fur while everyone else is doing something." She mewed and laid back down, her tail resting at her stomach. She soon felt Minnowkit at her side, warmness showing from her deep amber eyes. The sisters laid like that for a while, until Squirrelkit finally felt sleep.

Slowly, Squirrelkit's dark green eyes opened, and looked around. Minnowkit had left and so had Brightstorm, a stale scent left. _I guess all the racket is over_, she thought, standing up and yawning greatly.

Dewfall, Volekit and Nightkit were still not back from this morning, there scent even staler than Minnowkit's. Squirrelkit padded into camp, few warriors gossiped at the edge of it. It was just past sunrise, so most of the warriors were doing their duties for the day by now. As she turned away, she noticed Brightstorm was comforting Dewfall outside the medicine cat den, the distraught queen had a sad look imprinted on her face.

Squirrelkit trotted past them, not wanting to disturb the two she-cats. _What happened to her?_ She thought but pushed the thought towards the back of her mind. She heard low murmurs from inside the medicine cat den, catching Volekit's voice._ Finally! I can ask him what's wrong_.

Squirrelkit emerged into the bush that was at the edge of a small, split tree. The tree being used to store herbs.

The thing she immediately noticed was Wetbark covered in cobwebs, Volekit, Nightkit and Minnowkit surrounding him, shock, and sadness overtaking their expressions. "What happened?" Squirrelkit burst out, making every cat's attention turn towards her, except for Wetbark, since he was unconscious.

"Be quiet!" The medicine cat, Mossfin, hissed at her from where she was working. She ignored her and ran up to Wetbark, trying to lick the wounds he was covered in. A paw stepped in front of her, and when Squirrelkit looked up, she saw Mossfin's leaf green eyes glaring down on her.

"Don't lick his wounds! You'll remove the cobwebs and make him bleed more! Also, every other kit is being quiet and respectful! I suggest you be too, unless you want to be kicked out of the den!" She snarled, thrusting her muzzle in Squirrelkit's face. She pulled back, embarrassment pricking at her pelt and she nodded, padding over towards Volekit.

She tried to ignore the stares of Newtleap and Needlepaw, who were also injured but awake, burning at the back of her head. As she sat down next to the light brown tom-kit, who turned his head towards her, grief shadowing in his yellow eyes.

"Don't worry" She whispered into his twitching ears "He'll recover, and then we can all play again." Squirrelkit mewed, trying to sound enthusiastic. Volekit looked away, his tail curling around his paws. "I heard Mossfin say she doesn't think he'll survive through this".

She put her tail on his shoulder and glanced over at Nightkit, grief was written all over his face, and he looked at his paws with an apologetic gaze._ He shouldn't be sorry! there was nothing they could do_, she thought.

Squirrelkit trotted over to Nightkit and licked his ear comfortingly. "It's not your fault, you couldn't prevent it, it's just how life works" She muttered. He didn't answer but unsheathed his tiny claws and curled and pierced them into the earth. She sighed and sat back down next to Volekit.

After a few moments of silence, Mossfin spoke up. "It's getting dark, you kits should go back to the nursery." No cat moved a muscle until finally Minnowkit silently headed out of the medicine cat den, followed by Squirrelkit leading Volekit with her tail, and finally Nightkit, who just hung his head let his tail droop and drag across the dirt.

"He'll recover." Squirrelkit repeated her words from earlier and tried to reassure Volekit as they padded into the nursery._ I hope_, she thought, a pang of sadness welling up in her chest.

**Welp looks like i'm already killing off a cat 2 chapters into the story! Lol. Anyways thanks for reading and if you can review please! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Volekit emerged from the medicine cat den, Nightkit at his side. He yawned, stretching out his thin brown tail. They had just visited Wetbark, their father, again.

It had been a few days since a LightningClan patrol had attacked Wetbark, Newtleap and his apprentice, Needlepaw. The patrol had been outnumbered, three cats to five, and they had shown no mercy to the StreamClan cats.

Volekit still remembered the shrill wail of Dewfall when Wetbark padded into camp, barely conscious. Newtleap had explained that the LightningClan cats were after territory, and Smokestar didn't want to retaliate until he was sure that Beestar, the LightningClan leader, was doing this herself.

_Of course, she was! Why would five LightningClan cats plan this themselves!_ He thought bitterly. Then he remembered the moment when he overheard Mossfin talking to Dewfall, explaining that Wetbark might not recover.

Volekit felt a lump of grief in his throat but forced it down, anger replacing it._ It's not fair! Why did they have to attack us! Why did they have to attack Wetbark!_ He felt his claws unsheathe and curl into the dirt, forcing his anger into the earth. He heard Nightkit pad away and turned to see him cuddle against Dewfall, who was sunning herself outside. She turned towards him and nuzzled him, speaking softly into his black ears.

Volekit trotted over to her and Dewfall licked the top of his head when he reached her. "Is Wetbark going to be ok?" He asked, though he knew he wouldn't be. "Of course, my kit, he'll be fine." Dewfall reassured him, her silky voice almost convincing him. Volekit looked away, knowing she was lying. _She's just trying to make us feel better, _he thought.

When he glanced back at her, Volekit noticed she was distraught as well, her tail twitching anxiously and her shielded eyes betraying a bit grief. He walked towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small carp. He wasn't hungry, though he knew he should eat.

As he settled down on the other side of Dewfall, Volekit heard Squirrelkit emerge from the nursery and sat next to him, watching him eat. Volekit swallowed the last bite and turned towards her and she quickly looked away, embarrassment making her pelt bristle. He chuckled and touched is nose to the tip of her ears.

Squirrelkit turned and licked his shoulder, her eyes glistened with sympathy. Volekit looked down at his paws, his thoughts drifting back to Wetbark and sighed. "He'll be ok" Squirrelkit mewed reassuringly, as if reading his thoughts.

_No he won't!_ He wanted to yell aloud, letting his anger out. Instead he nodded, pretending to give in. Squirrelkit didn't say anything else, which Volekit was glad for.

They sat together, watching the day go by, warriors doing duties and Mossfin padding in and out of the medicine cat den, bundles of herbs clamped neatly in her jaws. Finally, Volekit began to doze off, the sun's warmth encouraging his exhaustion.

…

Volekit circled round in front of the medicine cat den anxiety piercing his pelt. Nightkit was beside him, but he was just sitting there and twitching his tail occasionally. Dewfall was in the medicine cat den right now, soothing Wetbark since one of his wounds opened and started to pour blood out. Mossfin was on it right away, pressing cobwebs into it as their mother ushered them out of the den.

_You can do this Wetbark! Pull through this!_ Volekit thought, determination burning in his chest. A small twinge of anxiety threatened to put it out though. After what seemed like moons, the leaves in the entrance to the medicine cat den finally rustled and Dewfall's light gray face appeared, glazed with sadness.

Immediately, the blaze of determination went out, and grief started to well up in Volekit's chest. _He didn't make it, did he?_ He thought. Dewfall flicked her tail for them to follow and Nightkit padded in eagerly while Volekit followed in more slowly, already knowing Wetbark's fate.

He breathed in the scent of overwhelming blood and almost gagged and looked to see Wetbark lying on his side, his flanks heaving up and down heavily. "W-Wetbark?" He heard Nightkit choke out the words in disbelief. Blood pooled onto the ground around Wetbark, and Mossfin was looking up at them with sympathetic eyes.

"He doesn't have the strength to keep going, he's lost a lot of blood. It's best if you say bye to him now." She mewed softly, putting her tail on Dewfall's shoulder and turning away. Their mother curled around Wetbark, and he relaxed, her scent whithering around him.

"You can go now, you've done your deed to the clan, and served them well. Now, let Starclan serve you." She mewed softly; her voice as gentle as feathers falling from a bird that had just taken flight.

Volekit almost stumbled back as the amount of love that had glistened towards him. _Well of course! She's his mate!_ He scolded himself for thinking such things and turned back to them. Dewfall got up quietly and nodded to Nightkit and Volekt, allowing them to see Wetbark.

He saw Nightkit stumbled over his paws as he padded over to meet their wounded father, his brindle pelt matted with blood. He touched his nose to Wetbark's ear, and miraculously, Wetbark lifted his head to gaze at them.

Volekit trotted over to the two, sad and eager to see Wetbark one more time. "Nightkit, Volekit" He rasped, his breathing getting shallower by the moment. "I'm so glad I could see you two. You'll be great warriors, I know it" Wetbark gave a feeble smile, his eyes glowing with pride.

"Why are you leaving us? Why..." Nightkit whimpered, pushing his muzzle into their father's fur. Volekit almost choked as he saw his brother stumble over his words with grief. When he pulled away and looked back at Wetbark, one side of his muzzle got plastered with his blood, and Nightkit's eyes were full of grief.

Volekit knew Nightkit was closer than him to their father, but he still loved him greatly. "I'll never forget you, Wetbark" Volekit mewed, sadness welled and lumped in his throat.

Wetbark touched his nose to both of them and mewed one last time, "I love you both, so much. Goodbye" Then Wetbark laid back down to is nest, until finally, his flank stopped heaving.

…

That night, Volekit sat next to Dewfall, Nightkit on the other side of her. Grief glistened his eyes as moonlight shown down on Wetbark, as if Starclan had welcomed the deceased warrior.

Volekit buried his muzzle in Wetbark's pelt, the scent of death still showing through the mint that had tried to mask it. He felt hot tears rolling down his cheek as memories came flooding back towards him, grief making his tail flicker.

Volekit glanced up at that sky, it was moonhigh. When he looked down at Wetbark, he noticed how small he looked. He was curled up in sleeping position, and his wounds were covered in fresh cobwebs so they wouldn't have to be constantly reminded of the gashes and claw marks that had taken his life.

The blood had been cleaned from his fur, and his pelt was slicked back so that it was properly groomed, and for a second, Volekit could almost believe that Wetbark was just merely sleeping. The only thing that caught his eye from death and sleeping is that his sides weren't heaving up and down rhythmically like they would.

Volekit wiped a fresh tear from his eye that blurred his vision and closed his eyes for a heartbeat, which suddenly seemed like forever. He recalled more of the sweet, precious memories that flowed through his mind with his father, and grief gripped him again as he realized he would never get to make any more. Sadness swept Volekit into a restless sleep, the cool night mist stiffening his joints.

…

A paw prodded the side of Volekit's shoulder, and he looked up. It was just before dawn, and the moon was beginning to sink beneath the trees. He stood up and looked at Nightkit, who was the one who had woken him.

His eyes were emotionless, not showing the slightest flash of grief. Volekit was too tired to think what he was feeling and stepped back as the elders began to lift Wetbark's body and carry him out of the camp.

A fresh wave of sadness washed over Volekit as he padded back to the nursery, his steps meaningless. When he collapsed beside Dewfall and Nightkit, he still couldn't find sleep, even though he was exhausted from sitting vigil for his father.

He would always imagine himself hunting alongside his father, comparing fresh-kill and practicing battle moves with each other. Volekit curled up deeper into a ball, closing his eyes and forcing his body into a deep dream-less sleep.

**Sorry for the delay! Gosh, I haven't even been 5 chapters in and i'm already falling behind! Anyways, I feel like my chapters are shorter than somebody would usually post on here. What do you guys think? I'll try to make them longer from now on! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Minnowkit snuck through the wild growing grass, her dark amber eyes glinting in the sun. She made sure she was downwind of the slippery snake she was hunting down and was careful not to brush her tail over the grass so it would alert her soon-to-be kill.

Finally, as Minoowkit felt the breeze blowing her way, she pounced on the snake, her claws sinking into the morsel.

"Got you know!" She hissed, showing her fangs and preparing for the killing bite. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over her, and she looked up to see an angry Gladepatch glaring down at her. "Hey! Get off my tail!" He hissed in annoyance and tugged his thin black tail from beneath her.

Minnowkit landed with a light "oof", retracting her claws as she got up. "No fair! I was about to make my first kill! And it was a snake!" She whined, kneading her paws in the grass. "Go bother some other cat, maybe Needlepaw can show you some battle moves." He muttered, laying back down in a patch of grass where he'd been sunning himself.

Minnowkit padded away resentfully, her silver tail swishing over the grass. She looked up and saw that the sun was high in the sky, though some dark clouds on the horizon threatened to cover it._ Rain?_ She thought curiously.

Minnowkit had heard from the elders of stories about the small stream that ran through the wetrock in the middle of the camp getting too overflowed and the clan having to evacuate.

Of course, she would never want that to happen, but she was curious, what the camp would look like? Where would the clan go? What would the clan do? She supposed her questions would better be left unanswered, for the sake of any cat's life.

Minnowkit trotted towards the nursery, hopping the small stream while she crossed the camp. As she emerged in the holly bush, she saw a golden pelt sitting in the patch of sunlight where the queens would usually sun themselves.

Minnowkit blinked in surprise as Goldenfish sat there, his face scrunched up as Squirrelkit tried to clamber on his back. Volekit was dashing in and dabbing one of Goldenfish's paws before darting out of reach of him.

Minnowkit noticed Nightkit was laying in Dewfall's nest, his back turned to them. She padded over to him and touched her ear to his nose. Nightkit didn't even flick it back to acknowledge she was there.

"Why aren't you playing with Squirrelkit and Volekit?" Minnowkit mewed softly. Nightkit turned to look at her, then he looked down at his paws, grief heavily weighing in his eyes.

"Because, I already know that Goldenfish is just here to fill in for Wetbark. What's the point, he doesn't even know how to play with kits." He said, an edge hinting at his words.

"Hey! It's not his fault, Goldenfish is just, busy, I guess..." Minnowkit trailed off at the end. Nightkit twitched his tail, "Why are you defending him, he doesn't even visit you guys."

Minnowkit thought for a moment. Why was she defending him?_ It's not like he even visited us! Yeah, like once when we were born but, does he even love us?_ Wetbark had always seemed like a father figure to her, playing with them and bringing them fresh-kill.

Minnowkit was about to answer when she heard an annoyed hiss from Goldenfish. When she turned to look, confusion was glazing his eyes as he stood up, making Squirrelkit slide down his tail.

"What's this game supposed to be again? All I'm seeing are a bunch of kits trying to play with me like a fish out of water. Also, how are you kits so fast? All there is to run is around the camp!" He muttered, flicking his tail at Squirrelkit's nose as she tried to pounce on it.

"There _your_ kits firstly. Also, get used to it since the kits don't have Wetbark to play with anymore!" Minnowkit heard Brightstorm hiss from her nest, whispering the last part. Minnowkit had still heard it though, and a fresh wave of grief washed over her.

She remembered when she had to sit vigil for the brindle colored warrior, his figure no more than a heap of fur. She pushed the thought to the back of her head, trying to see past that, and to the better things in the future.

_Hmmm, I know! My apprentice ceremony is in a moon! That's something to look forward too!_ Minnowkit thought excitedly. _That also means that Volekit and Nightkit were going to be apprenticed in a few sunrises then. _

"Ah! Minnowkit, why don't you join us?" She turned to see Goldenfish beckoning her with his tail, obviously trying to change the subject. She shrugged and started to pad over to him, excitement slowly fill_ing her mind. Maybe we could finally make up the time he's missed with us! _She thought.

"I want to play moss ball!" Minnowkit heard Squirrelkit shout as she reached them. "Moss ball is boring! Let's play rabbit chase! You can be the rabbit." Volekit countered. Squirrelkit was about to retort back when Goldenfish interrupted them.

"How about we take a vote, then we could see what game we're playing." He suggested, and miraculously Squirrelkit and Volekit both nodded, shooting friendly glares at each other._ Maybe that's why he's a good warrior. Goldenfish is a problem solver_. Minnowkit thought.

"All in favor of Moss-ball, raise your tail." Squirrelkit immediately raise her white, fluffy tail and looked at her expectantly. "Minnowkt! Vote for Moss-ball!" Squirrelkit hissed through clenched teeth. Minnowkit snapped back to reality from her thoughts "Huh?"

Goldenfish shrugged and scratched the earth in front of him, leaving a single claw mark in the dirt before she could react. "There, one vote for moss-ball, now, all in favor of rabbit chase, raise your tail." He mewed calmly. Without thinking, Minnowkit found herself raising her tail, along with a delighted Volekit.

"Hah! Rabbit chase it is! Now you be the rabbit!" He turned towards Squirrelkit, sticking his muzzle in her face. Squirrelkit pulled away and started to whine. "No fair! Why can't we play moss-ball?! Volekit always gets what he wants!"

Goldenfish rolled his eyes "I'll be the rabbit, ok? Now, do you kits want to play or not?" He mewed, slight annoyance edging his tone. Squirrelkit looked up and nodded, though her ears were flattened, and her eyes were narrowed. "Ok, the rules are that Goldenfish has to run around and we have to try to catch him. We win if one of us manages to pin him down" Volekit announced.

"What? We're way smaller than him! How could we possibly pin him down?" Minnowkit objected. Volekit thought for a heartbeat, but just shrugged. "How about if one of you manages to climb on my back?" Goldenfish suggested.

The three of them nodded and Minnowkit glanced over to Nightkit. He was still in Dewfall's nest, though he was watching them now through narrowed eyes. "Alright, try to catch me!" Goldenfish purred and started to trot slink away. Immediately, they ran to catch up, but Goldenfish was too fast, though his burly body made him an easy target for his tail.

Minnowkit squealed with excitement as she managed to land on Goldenfish's tail and began to clamber up clumsily. Goldenfish started bat his tail on the ground, making Minnowkit lose her grip and fall. "Fish-dung! I was so close!" She spat and sprang up again, not bothering to groom her now ruffled pelt.

Squirrelkit and Volekit were haring after Goldenfish, each one of them getting so close, but Goldenfish yanking back his tail at the last moment. As Minnowkit began to race after them, she noticed Nightkit sitting up in Dewfall's nest, amusment glistening in his yellow eyes. She trotted over to him, his tail flickered in acknowledgment as she approached.

"Why don't you join us? You seem like you want to" Minnowkit teased and put her tail on his shoulder. Nightkit thought for a moment, sadness flashed in his gaze, but was quickly forced back and nodded. "Great!" She mewed and sprang up, darting after the rest of the kits. Soon, Nightkit was at her side, determination filling his eyes.

As they caught up to Squirrelkit and Volekit, Goldenfish dashed away. They flopped on their bellies, their sides heaving with exhaustion. "Ok, what' the plan?" Minnowkit asked, glancing at Goldenfish, who was now sitting down with his tail neatly curled around his paws, a smug look on his face.

"He's just so fast! I don't know if we'll ever catch him" Squirrelkit gasped. "Nonsense! We have to! Come on how about we..." Nightkit started to whisper a plan, assigning a position to each one of them. "Wow! I this plan has to work!" Squirrelkit mewed excitedly. "Alright, let's do this!"

Volekit dashed towards Goldenfish and he sprang up in surprise, bounding away in moments. Minnowkit veered to the right, taking her position at the far edge of the nursery. Squirrelkit was across from her, at the other edge, impatience making her tail twitch. Nightkit was hidden in the shadows at the third edge, his pelt blending in with the shade of the leaves.

As Goldenfish ran towards Squirrelkit's corner, she burst out, catching Goldenfish by surprise. She landed on his tail and started to scramble up, making Goldenfish whip around so that his tail was facing Minnowkit. Minnowkit erupted from her corner and started to clamber up behind Squirrelkit, making Goldenfish grunt in surprise.

Finally, Nightkit leaped on to Goldenfish's back from his corner, making him fall on to the ground. "Hah! We win!" Volekit trotted up to Goldenfish, mewing triumphantly. Nightkit hopped off Goldenfish's back, Minnowkit and Squirrelkit following him.

"Wow, I didn't know you kits had a plan! That was well thought out. If it were an actual ambush, I would be fish food!" Goldenfish chuckled, licking his ruffled pelt. Minnowkit smiled warmly, delight making her tail t_witch. This is the time we could have with Goldenfish from now on! _She thought excitedly.

She glanced out the hole of the nursery and saw that it was turning dusk. Minnowkit huffed, she didn't want the day to end just yet, they were having fun! Goldenfish must've noticed too "Alright kits, it's been fun, but I'm on the dawn patrol. Got to go get some sleep. See you tomorrow!" He mewed, flicking his tail as he padded out.

"Ugh! I'm not tired! I don't want to go to sleep yet!" Minnowkit turned to see Squirelkit whining and stomping her paws in the dirt. Brightstorm, who had awoken from her nap as Dewfall entered the den, stalked over to them and rounded them up with her tail.

"Come on kits, time to sleep." She yawned, slumping back down in her nest as they got there. Minnowkit curled up beside her and glanced over at Squirrelkit, who was making faces at Volekit from their nest. Volekit stuck his tongue out back at her and she sneered back when she saw Dewfall quiet him down.

Minnowkit looked up at Brightstorm and asked Squirrelkit a question when she saw that she was sleeping. "Squirrelkit?" Squirrelkit peered at her questioningly. "Do you think that Goldenfish would still visit us if Wetbark was still alive?" She asked.

Squirrelkit looked down at her paws, her mouth opening hesitantly. Minnowkit gulped down a lump of grief, curling back into a ball as she already knew the answer. She tried to close her eyes and just drift into her dreams, but she couldn't.

Her thoughts kept swaying towards Goldenfish and Wetbark._ Did Goldenfish even have a good time? What if he lost on purpose just to get the game over? Does he even love us?_ Bitter thoughts flowed through her mind and Minnowkit closed her eyes tighter.

She anxiously kneaded her unsheathed claws into the mossy nest, shreds falling onto her pelt. A tail tip touched her shoulder and she instantly relaxed, her tense muscles loosening up and eyes gently opened.

Minnowkit couldn't make out the pelt in the dark nursery, but amber eyes peered down on her and she knew it was her mother. "It's going to be ok" Brightstorm mewed soothingly as if she read her mind, her deep glowing eyes soft with sympathy.

Minnowkit smiled back at her, even though her mother couldn't see it. "Now, go to sleep" Brightstorm's silky voice lulled her drowsiness, and Minnowkit found herself dreaming.

**Oh my gosh! almost 100 views already! I know it isn't much but it's a win in my book! Thanks guys! Anyways, there isn't much to say about this chapter, just a filler i guess you could say. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Squirrelkit bounced up and down in Brightstorm's nest excitedly, sending scraps of moss flying across the nursery. Her tail wavered eagerly as she hopped over a sleeping Minnowkit, and trotted out of the nest. Squirrelkit padded towards Dewfall's nest, passing by the sunning spot to see that it was no more than dawn.

Dewfall mewed a greeting as she passed by and Squirrelkit flicked her tail back to tell that she had acknowledged. Nightkit was lying down next to Dewfall, yawning drowsily as he had just awoken. Volekit, however, was as lively and awake as she was, kneading his paws into the nest impatiently.

Squirrelkit trotted up to him a friendly smile plastered on her face, as always. "Are you ready for your apprentice ceremony?" She asked, excitement edging her voice. Volekit looked up at her, his deep blue eyes glistening. "Of course! I can't wait to see the territory and hunt the biggest fish I could find! Oh! This reminds me that Frogfoot said that he once picked up a heron out of the sky! I hope I could do that!"

He kept chattering of all the things he would do, delight filling his eyes as Dewfall rounded them up. "Is it time for our ceremony?" Volekit asked, his tail twitching eagerly. "No, not yet. We have to wait until sunhigh" Dewfall answered, her voice as soft as feathers.

"Aww! That's going to take forever!" Squirrelkit whined. "Why do you care? It's not your apprentice ceremony" She heard Nightkit mutter and she glared at him. "Volekit said he promised to show me the territory once he becomes an apprentice!" Squirrelkit mewed, her dark green eyes shining as the sun rose and the nursery brightened. She wasn't going to let Nightkit's bad moon darken her's.

"Oh no he's not! Kits can't get out of camp until they're six moons old! I thought you knew that! Both of you!" Dewfall scolded them, her soft eyes turning stern. She sighed her ear flicking with wariness. "Just, why don't you two get something to eat? You'll need your strength" Volekit and Nightkit nodded, and Squirrelkit followed them out of the nursery, waking up Minnowkit to come.

"Wha- why are we waking up so early?" Minnowkit yawned as she trailed behind the rest of them. "Don't you remember? It's Volekit and Nightkit's apprentice ceremony, fish-brain!" Squirrelkit retorted, cuffing her sister playfully over her ear. "Oh, that means we won't be den-mates for another moon now" Minnowkit shook out her pelt and stretched, padding up with the rest of the group.

"Yea-wait, we won't?" Squirrelkit realized. "Well, yeah. They're going to the apprentice den with Needlepaw, I thought you knew that, fish-brain" Minnowkit mocked her from earlier, grabbing a small bleak fish from the fresh-kill pile. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that..." Squirrelkit trailed off, looking at her paws as they walked to the front of the nursery and sat down to eat.

"Don't worry, it's only for a moon, then we'll share dens again!" Minnowkit pressed her pelt to Squirrelkit's taking a bite of the juicy bleak. Squirrelkit reassured herself, _just one moon_, she thought.

Squirrelkit turned to Volekit, he was munching on a frog hungrly. She took a bite of her carp, it felt rubbery when she chewed it but managed to get it down.

Squirrelkit sighed,_ we have to be cooped up in the nursery while Volekit and Nightkit are going to be out in the forest! _She thought. She thought how lonely the nursery would be without her best friend, _we'll still be in the same camp! I'm acting like we won't see each other for moons!_ Squirrelkit shook herself and gulped down the rest of the carp, despite it being hard to chew without its usual moisture.

_Probably left from last night_, she scrunched up her face and pushed the rest of the remains into the stream in the middle of camp, watching the bones and meat bobbing above the water as it flowed away. Squirrelkit glanced up, _almost sunhigh_, she thought. She bounded back towards Volekit, who was now chatting with Nightkit and Minnowkit.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ceremony? Like grooming your fur?" Squirrelkit interrupted Volekit's story of how he almost caught a finch that was flying to close to the ground. He glanced up and nodded, then scampered towards the nursery with Nightkit trailing behind.

Squirrelkit sat back down next to Minnowkit, Brightstorm coming out of the nursery and joining them a moment later. No cat said a word as they waited patiently for the ceremony to start, warriors gathering below the wetrock as sunhigh neared.

Squirrelkit watched patrols coming in, Goldenfish leading one of them and immediately going to chat with Newtleap, another senior warrior, a moment later. She felt Minnowkit's pelt spike with disappointment and Brightstorm's ear flick with annoyance. _Just because he visited us for one day, doesn't mean he'll change! _Squirrelkit thought bitterly._ I wouldn't expect him to sit with us!_

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and looked up at the Wetrock expectantly, though Smokestar still hadn't appeared yet. Most of the camp had gathered below the Wetrock, their pelts lithe and smooth pelts shining in the sun's rays.

A breeze whispered through camp, its warm breath buffeting her pelt. _It's a little warmer than usual, is Greenleaf arriving early?_ Squirrelkit thought. It would be her first Greenleaf, and she'd heard stories of how the twolegs came to swim in the rivers sometimes, scaring all the fish away. She snapped back to reality from her thoughts when Smokestar's call rang around the clearing.

"All cats old enough to swim the rapids gather below the Wetrock for a clan meeting!" His voice bellowed with authority and thundered through camp. Squirrelkit watched as the elders emerged from their den and sat right outside it, their gray and silver hairs sparking around their muzzles, betraying their age.

The last of the warriors who hadn't already gathered under the Wetrock scrambled out of the dens, including Needlepaw, Mossfin and Troutpool. "Today we are gathered here because Volekit and Nightkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices!" Smokestar mewed firmly.

Optimistic murmurs and mews sounded throughout camp as Dewfall walked Nighkit and Volekit to the center of the crowd from the nursery. "Volekit, please step forward" Volekit smiled and scampered towards Smokestar eagerly, stopping just below the wetrock.

"Volekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your full warrior name, you will be known as Volepaw. Stonefoot! You will mentor Volepaw and I hope you can pass down all of your loyalty and strength to this young cat"

Volepaw's eyes filled with delight as Stonefoot padded towards him. Stonefoot was a good warrior and popular around the clans, which is why Volepaw was happy to get him. _Lucky! _Squirrelkit thought, watching Volepaw touch nose to Stonefoot and turning to sit back down in the crowd.

"Nightkit, please step forward" Nightkit bounded towards the wetrock, stopping in front of it as Smokestar recited the ancient words once again. Squirrelkit looked as a dark red cat with a dark brown over coat and stripes touched noses to the newly named Nightpaw. The young warrior looked pleasantly down at Nightpaw, as he was receiving his first apprentice.

_Ah, he got Reedstripe,_ she glanced at them as they sat back down next to Volepaw and Stonefoot. "Volepaw! Nightpaw! Volepaw! Nightpaw!" The clan cheered for the new apprentices, Squirrelkit, Minnowkit and Brightstorm calling out with them.

As the clan broke away and started to congratulate them, Squirrelkit eagerly scampered over, her fluffy tail wavering as she bounded towards them. As the last warrior dipped their head and left, she took a step forward, now aware that Minnowkit was at their side.

"So, now what are you going to do now that you're an apprentice, Volepaw?" She asked. Volepaw thought for a heartbeat, then turned back to her. "Well, I'm definitely going to train to be the best warrior I can be!" He answered, puffing out his light brown chest.

"What about you, Nightpaw?" Minnowkit piped up, tilting her head questioningly. "Well, I guess pretty much the same thing. That's every warrior's goal, isn't it?" He replied, twitching his tail. Volepaw nodded beside him, his ear flicking with pride.

"Alright let's go now. I want to show you two the territory before sunset" Stonefoot ushered the apprentices towards the exit, Reedstripe following close behind. Squirrelkit huffed and looked around camp, it was mostly empty except for the elders sunning themselves outside their den, and a couple warriors gossiping at the edge of camp.

Every cat had either gone out on patrol or was in their nests. She sighed and turned to Minnowkit, who was talking to Dewfall and Brightstorm by the nursery. Squirrelkit hurried over, boredom dragging on in her mind.

"It's going to be so nice to be a warrior again, and I can't wait to hunt along with Volepaw and Nightpaw!" Dewfall murmured, stretching luxuriously. Brightstorm nodded "One ore moon and I'll be hunting with you and Goldenfish again" She purred.

Dewfall's eyes flickered with sadness but was forced away quickly._ Oh yeah, she'll never hunt with her mate until she joins Starclan_, Squirrelkit thought sadly.

Brightstorm must've caught it because she mewed hurriedly, "What's good about sulking on the past when the future holds so much for you" She put her tail on her shoulder and started leading her to the fresh-kill pile. "You'll feel better if you eat something" Brightstorm's mew sounded from where they padded towards.

"But, Brightstorm, what are we going to do?" Squirrelkit called to them, but only received a stern look that read "Go to the nursery". She sighed and lead Minnowkit to the holly bush, it's new dark buds showing signs of berries going to sprout on it.

They sat down in Brightstorm's nest for a while, silence making them awkward. _Wow, if we're this awkward, then I definitely should spend more time with Minnowkit_, Squirrelkit thought. This made her think about how much time she'd spent with Volepaw.

_I mean, he's my best friend, what am I supposed to do?_ She glanced up at the sunning hole, it was a little past sunhigh, much of the day still soaking in the sky. She then turned back towards Minnowkit, their eyes locking together for a heartbeat before Squirrelkit asked, "Want to play moss-ball?"

Squirrelkit purred with amusement as Minnowkit got hit in the face with the soft ball of moss. She sat back up and shook her pelt, springing to her paws and chasing after it as it rolled away. Squirrelkit snorted as Minnowkit tried to pounce on the moss-ball but landing face first as it rolled away just in time.

Squirrelkit scrambled after her as Minnowkit finally managed to hook her claws into the moss and hurl it her way. Squirrelkit crouched down and waggled her haunches, the ball soaring towards her. She then leaped and caught the ball mid-air, landing on it with a light 'oof'.

"What! No fair! I never win!" Minnowkit whined as Squirrelkit sat down triumphantly, one paw on the moss-ball. "It's not my fault you never vote for moss-ball" Squirrelkit snorted, batting the ball away. "Ugh! That was only one time! Plus, you always insist a one-on-one with Volepaw" Minnowkit muttered climbing into Brightstorm's nest in exhaustion.

It had been a few sunrises since Volepaw's apprentice ceremony, and they were playing moss-ball again. Squirrelkit enjoyed the time with her sister since she would always hang out with Volepaw, especially realizing how awkward they were a few sunrises ago.

She looked up at the sunning hole, weak sunlight filtering in as dusk approached. "Do you know where Brightstorm is?" Squirrelkit asked, positioning herself in her usual sleeping position. "Nah, probably talking with Dewfall outside" Minnowkit replied sleepily, rubbing her tired paws over her eyes.

Squirrelkit huffed warily. She didn't feel sleep even though she was exhausted, longing for her mother's warmth. Instead she watched through the sunning hole, stars slowly appearing in the night sky. The cool mist steadily flowed into the nursery, cooling her in the late newleaf air.

Squirrelkit closed her eyes for a second, unaware that Brightstorm was now curled up against them and snoring softly. As she opened her eyes, she saw a particularly bright star. It gleamed in the dark sky, light radiating from it. _Wetbark? Are you up there?_

Squirrelkit stretched gracefully, her fluffy tail wavering in the air. She yawned greatly, her tiny fangs glimmering in the sun. It had been about half a moon now when Volepaw and Nightpaw were apprenticed and apparently, it was the full moon tonight.

Minnowkit emerged from the nursery beside her, her amber eyes shining in the late newleaf sun. The sun's rays bounced off the small bubbling stream in the middle of camp, Squirrelkit and Minnowkit hopping over it to reach the fresh-kill pile beside it. Squirrelkit nosed through the small pile, all the fresh-kill eaten from last night.

"Ugh! There's only furry prey in here, where's the real food?" Squirrelkit whined as a small amount of woodland prey was all that was left of the pile. "Relax, it's not the end of the clans. We'll just eat a mouse for today" Minnowkit muttered stepping forward. "I know, but not eve a water vole? At least it's wet" Squirrelkit huffed reaching to grab a small heron.

Suddenly, Volepaw burst into camp, a fat trout in his jaws. Squirrelkit gasped in awe, while Minnowkit blinked in surprise. They bounded up to him, Stonefoot, Reedstripe and Nightpaw filling in through the entrance that was lined with boulders.

"Wow! That's a huge fish!" Squirrelkit exclaimed while Volepaw beamed proudly. "I know right! I caught it all by myself too!" He mewed excitedly, trotting to the fresh-kill pile to set it down. Stonefoot came up behind them "We were supposed to be on the dawn patrol, but good catch Volepaw! I'm proud of you" The warrior dipped his head approvingly.

Nightpaw padded up with a small finch in his mouth. "Why didn't you catch a fish Nightpaw?" Minnowkit questioned. Reedstripe quickly defended his apprentice, an edge to his tone "Nightpaw did a good job catching the finch. We didn't even learn how to hunt birds yet!" Minnowkit just shrugged and trotted back to Squirrelkit.

Squirrelkit licked her lips as Volepaw set the plump fish down on the fresh-kill pile. "Is that for us?" She asked hungirly. Stonefoot chuckled at the her "I doubt both of you can finish that trout. Why don't you share with the elders?" He mewed.

"Aww, come on! We're nearly apprentices! Let us have it pleaseeeeee!" Squirrelkit begged in a whiny voice. Stonefoot sighed "Well just bring more prey for the elders since you'll finish it all" Volepaw padded back to his mentor, looking expectantly for something to do. "Hmmm, you can and Nightpaw can clean out the elder's den and search their pelts for ticks" Stonefoot purred in amusement as Volepaw and Nightpaw groaned in annoyance.

Squirrelkit dragged the fat trout of the fresh-kill pile that was as big as her. "Come on!" She mumbled around the fishy prey and Minnowkit helped her drag the fish across the camp and into the elder's den. Once they emerged into the den, Squirrekit's eyes adjusted to the dim light of it and heard Frogfoot mewing to Lilystone about annoying apprentices.

Gladepatch was napping, like he always is, his flanks heaving up and down rhythmically. Squirrelkit remembered asking her mother why Gladepatch was always sleeping. Brightstorm had replied that he was way older than the other elders and that he needed to conserve much more energy than they do.

She looked back at him now, realizing that he was really old, his breaths raspy and his fur almost hanging off his thin frame, dark grey hairs twitching on his muzzle in his sleep. Squirrelkit blinked sympathetically at him, she wouldn't want to be as old as him!

_If I were to die, maybe in a battle when I'm about to retire. So, then I would die fighting for my clan while not having to be with the elders_, she thought. Frogfoot's purr finally snapped Squirrelkit out of her thoughts as Minnowkit struggled to drag the fat trout by herself to him. "Oh! Sorry Minnowkit!" Squirrelkit mewed, hurrying over to help Minnowkit with the fish.

"While you were daydreaming, I had to carry this all the way over there!" Minnowkit grumbled as they set the fish down at the elders' paws. "Sorry!" Squirrelkit apologized again, then looked up as Frogfoot was twitching his whiskers in amusement. "Alright, now what story would you kits like to hear?" Frogfoot mumbled around a mouthful of prey.

Lilystone rolled her eyes and took a smaller, neater bite. Before Squirrelkit or Minnowkit could answer, Volepaw emerged into the den, fresh moss and heron feathers bundled into his jaws. "I'm going to have to change your nest so you all will have to go outside, sorry!" He mewed, dropping the fresh moss and feathers next to the nests.

"Alright, let's go" Lilystone rounded the kits with her tail and Squirrelkit grabbed the other pieces of prey they had brought and headed outside. Frogfoot settled down in a patch of sunlight and took another huge mouthful of trout, his whiskers twitching in satisfaction. Minnowkit sat down beside him with a small mouse and Squirrelkit grabbed her own jay.

_I wonder if it tastes close to heron_, she thought as she took a bite. Warmth flooded into her mouth as she swallowed the soft meat, unlike the soggy tough meat of fish. Squirrelkit shrugged,_ it's alright_, but she found herself taking another bite, enjoying the warmth. They never had warm prey in fish sice it was always wet and moist.

Finally, she strained her ears to hear the story that Frogfoot had started to tell, a cat that had almost destroyed the clans. Squirrelkit glanced up at the sun, it's light gleaming off her deep green eyes. It had passed sunhigh and the sun had started to sink.

_The gathering's tonight_, she thought. She wondered if Volepaw and Nightpaw were going. Squirrelkit knew Volepaw was cleaning the elder's den, but she looked at NIghtpaw who was dabbing mouse bile on Lilystone's shoulder, squashing a tick as it jumped off into the grass.

Squirrelkit sighed, she really wanted to be an apprentice and go with Volepaw. Now that he was an apprentice, he was always busy and never had time to play. _I suppose that he's working hard, so I'll feel happy for him, besides, it's only half a moon left,_ she thought._ Only half a moon left_.

**Hey! Sorry for the short hiatus, we went out of town for a few days. Anyways I think my update schedule will be once a week. Its either that or any other time I can get the chapters out, lol. Not much to say about this chapter, just Volepaw and Nightpaw becoming apprentices and a little dip in Squirrelkit's thoughts. So bye for now and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Volepaw bounced excitedly by Nightpaw, dusk covering the sky like a blanket of moss, the stars and moon just coming up. The cool night breeze ruffled his fur the wrong way and cooled down his skin. It had been hot for the last few sunrises when they went out training, so he was grateful for it.

Volepaw looked at the large group of cats in front of the entrance in camp, excited murmurs and mews sounding throughout the clearing. Smokestar was in the front, talking to Mossfin, the medicine cat, and Dustface, the deputy. His darker gray star mark on his forehead radiated in the moonlight, as if StarClan was presenting it themselves.

He turned back to Nightpaw, his pale-yellow eyes held more expressionless thoughts than excitement. Volepaw sighed, Nightpaw had acted different ever since they became apprentices, asking for battle training every other day and snarling insults at any LightningClan patrol they came across. Volepaw expected it had something to do with Wetbark's death, but he thought that Nightpaw had gotten over that.

_Dear Starclan, one day he's going to get us killed in battle_, Volepaw thought. "So, are you excited for the gathering?" Volepaw asked, trying to strike up a conversation between them. "I mean, who wouldn't be on their first gathering?" Nightpaw replied, his voice expressionless. Volepaw sighed again and turned away, coming face-to-face with Dewfall. She wouldn't be going to the gathering, helping Brightstorm watching Squirrelkit and Minnowkit.

"Oh Volepaw! You're already going to your first gathering! How do you feel?" She purred proudly. "I feel excited and great! I wonder how LightningClan is and what prey they eat, or how they hunt, and-" Volepaw kept mewing before Dewfall cut him off. "Alright, alright. Now, you should act politely, you're representing your clan after all. Also, don't ty to give away any information, LightningClan could use it to their advantage. Also, groom your fur! There is no way you're going to the gathering like that!" Dewfall instructed, dragging her tongue over tufts of fur that were sticking out.

"Ahh! I can groom myself!" Volepaw laughed, shaking her off. "Alright then, good luck. I'm going to talk to Nightpaw" She touched noses to him affectionately before padding off towards Nightpaw. Volepaw purred as she walked off and glanced up at the moon, the black sky now spotted with brightly glowing stars that complimented it.

Suddenly, a tail touched his shoulder and he turned to see Squirrelkit cheerfully looking up at him. "Hey Volepaw! Make sure to tell me everything about the gathering when you get back ok?" She mewed, her deep green eyes glistening in the moonlight. Volepaw just nodded when Brightstorm's call sounded from the nursery, and Squirrelkit trotted towards it.

He wasn't going to lie, he kind of missed her when they moved dens. He remembered when they would make faces at each other late at night from their separate nests and silently laughing, trying not to wake up their mothers'. Volepaw shook his light brown pelt out, Smokestar's call finally sounding above the rest of the optimistic murmurs. The clan started to fill out the entrance, and Volepaw caught up to Nightpaw when they padded out, mingling with the rest of the cats.

Stonefoot appeared beside him and trotted with him, Reedstripe coming up with Nightpaw a moment later. Volepaw felt like he could run all the way to LightningClan territory and back, excitement nearly bursting out of his chest. His paws tingled with anticipation, carrying him like he wasn't he walking on the ground.

Finally, they had to swim through a river that ran through their territory, and which was the main spot for fishing. Volepaw waded into the water, the icy river chilling his bones. He remembered his swimming lessons and paddled with his paws towards the other side, water splashing into his eyes and pulling at his pelt. Luckily, since StreamClan cats' pelts are thin and made for swimming, the cats glided easily through the river, reaching the other side and shaking their pelt out.

Volepaw licked his pelt dry as they continued toward the gathering place, the cool night breeze helping dry his fur. Finally, Stonefoot nudged his shoulder as Volepaw started chatting with Nightpaw. "We're here!" He announced. Volepaw immediately scampered to the edge of where the gathering place was and looked to the big crowd of cats chatting and gossiping. He opened his mouth to taste the overwhelming LightningClan scent and let it bathe his tongue, the smell of trees and woodland prey was immense.

Nightpaw joined him, managing to gasp out a "Wow!". "Well don't just stand there! Come on!" Stonefoot invited them as he padded towards a group of mingled LightningClan and StreamClan cats. Volepaw followed excitedly while Nightpaw trailed behind more slowly, his ears flattened. Moonlight sparkled over the cats, making their pelts gleam. The group was laughing and sharing news while arguing on what the best prey was.

"Hey! SootClaw!" Stonefoot called. A black tom with a lighter black tip on his tail got up and padded over, his pelt crisscrossed with scars from previous battles. "Hey Stonefoot! I see you've gotten yourself another apprentice?" He purred his throat rumbled with laughter. "Ah, yes! Meet Volepaw and Nightpaw. I train Volepaw and Reedstripe trains Nightpaw" Sootclaw nodded and flicked his tail over to two small LightningClan cats.

"You should meet Mudpaw and Toadpaw, they'll be thrilled to have more apprentices to talk to" He suggested. Volepaw nodded and dipped his head respectfully, padding over towards the two apprentices, Nightpaw following close behind. Mudpaw was a burly dark brown tom with silver eyes while Toadpaw had a lighter brown pelt with darker patches displayed on his fur with light green eyes.

Volepaw padded up to them eagerly, "Hi! I'm Volepaw! I'm a new apprentice and so is Nightpaw" He mewed cheerfully and nudged Nightpaw up. "Oh, hey Volepaw! I'm Mudpaw and that's Toadpaw, it's nice to have someone to talk to that doesn't snap" Mudpaw grumbled and angled his ears towards Needlepaw. "Ah yeah, she always acts like that, in case you didn't know, her mother is Icestep" Volepaw chuckled. Every cat knew that Icestep was one of the sternest and snappiest cats in the clans, snarling at any cat that gets even the slightest thing wrong.

"Ah, that makes sense. So, do StreamClan cats actually swim?" Toadpaw asked. "Of course! You guys don't'? And do LightningClan cats actually climb trees?" Volepaw asked eagerly. "Well, yeah! Our whole camp is in a tree!" Toadpaw exclaimed. "Wow! That must be so cool! But where do you sleep?" Volepaw gasped. "Well, in the tree of course! If you're a LightningClan cat, you have amazing balance and can jump from tree to tree no problem!" Mudpaw replied, puffing out his chest proudly.

Suddenly, a call sounded from the Moonrockk, the big boulder that leaders stand on to give out the news. "Alright! Let the gathering begin! I'll share news first" Smokestar's yowl rang out throughout the gathering place. Beside him was Beestar, the current leader of LightningClan. She was a golden furred cat with black and white patches dotting her pelt, her white star mark on her shoulder proving she was the leader. Volepaw was pulled away from his thoughts when Smokestar began again and sat down with his ail curled around his paws.

"As Greenleaf approaches more fish has swam in the rivers, so hunting is well. We also have two new apprentices in addition, Volepaw and Nightpaw" The clans cheered out for Volepaw and Nightpaw, though not as many called out for Nightpaw, mostly shooting hostile glares at him while he fired them back. Volepaw's burst of pride ended quickly when he noticed Nightpaw. He shook his head as the noise settled back down.

_If he's going to keep insulting LightningClan and be hostile towards them he'll have a bad reputation_, Volepaw thought. _I'll talk to him later_. "That's all we have to report" Smokestar dipped his head respectively towards Beestar as she took her turn. "Prey runs well within LightningClan and Greenleaf brings new life, Fawnkit has been born to Stoatfur" Optimistic murmurs spread throughout the gathering place as it was mentioned. New kits were always welcome in the clans.

"That's all we have to report" Beestar finished and the gathering started to break up, the clans going back to their own. "Well it was nice meeting you Volepaw, but I can't say the same for Nightpaw" Mudpaw mewed but whispered the last part to him. Volepaw shrugged and nodded back to him as they padded to their clans, the moon slowly climbing down the sky.

Faint streaks of red, orange, pink and purple signaled that dawn was rising and Volepaw realized for the first time how tired he was, yawning as he caught up to Nightpaw. "Hey, what's gotten into you? I thought you would be excited to meet new cats and go to the gathering?" He asked his brother, wariness pulling at his eyelids. Nightpaw just shrugged. "You never know if we'll meet them in battle one day. Can't get too attached to other cats" Volepaw couldn't believe what he was hearing, blinking at him in surprise as he dodged around one of the few brambles in StreamClan territory.

"What do you mean fighting! This is a peaceful time in the clans! Why would we fight suddenly?" He exclaimed, paddling through the river they had to cross again, icy water chilling his skin. Volepaw blinked water away from his eyes and shook out is soaked pelt as they waded out of the river. Nightpaw looked away as they padded towards camp, his fur dripping with water. "You never know, there could be a fight at any time" Volepaw didn't talk to him for the rest of the way as they padded into camp, creeped out by his brother's weird behavior.

Stonefoot padded up to them as they were walking towards the apprentice den. "We start training at sunhigh tomorrow so make sure you get a good rest" He informed them and trotted away into the warrior's den. Volepaw glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sun was already coming up, so he trudged into the den, exhaustion pulling at his paws.

Needlepaw was already in her nest, sleeping soundly as her flanks heaved up and down rhythmically. He settled down in his nest with fresh moss and heron feathers, making him even more tired and comfortable. _Dewfall must have replaced my nest_, Volepaw thought as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, though he still couldn't shake off what Nightpaw said.

A few days later

Volepaw trudged through the marshland, mud seeping through his toes. He didn't bother to shake it off as he would just step in more mud. They were on the dawn patrol, again. They were patrolling the marshland on their territory, the crooked cedar trees closing over the sky menacingly. Most cats in StreamClan would get used to the marshland and patrol with ease, but Volepaw couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he always got when they entered this part of the territory, even though he knew he was safe within his own borders.

The trees just seemed so dark, creeping up on Volepaw the heartbeat he turns away. He shuddered and looked back at Nightpaw, he had an expressionless look on his face and his ears and nose were sharp, looking around for any signs of intruders. Volepaw shuddered again, Nightpaw had seemed very weird ever since he'd talk to him at the end of the gathering, always looking alert as if something would jump out at them any second.

Volepaw sighed and glanced at the sky, the sun was starting to climb its way up into blue swirl of clouds. He opened his mouth to breathe in the scents of the outside. The foul smell of mud didn't surprise him, and he tasted the woodland scent of the LightningClan border, fresh scent markers signaling that the dawn patrol had just passed. Volepaw flinched as his paw splashed in a puddle of mud and quickly pulled it out, frantically licking at his now sticky leg fur.

"Volepaw! Are you on this patrol or not?" Stonefoot's call made Volpaw jump and he realized that he had fallen behind. Nightpaw looked back at him with expressionless eyes as he scampered ahead. "Sorry" He mewed in embarrassment "I got my whole leg covered in mud" Volepaw shook out his leg, mud splattering onto the ground and on Stonefoot.

"Hey! Watch where your shaking!" Stonefoot chuckled slightly, drawing his tongue over the mud spots. Reedstripe purred in amusement, marking one of the faint border markers. He suddenly stiffened and opened his jaws to taste the air. Stonefoot noticed him and sniffed the air too, scenting fresh scent. Before Volepaw could ask, Nightpaw came up to them, "Intruders!" he growled, fur bristling. "Now, now, Nightpaw, they could just be passing by on their territory and the fresh scent just blew over, I'm sure there won't be any reason to trespass" Reedstripe reassured him, laying his tail tip on the black apprentice's shoulder.

Nightpaw shrugged it off but didn't say anything more as they padded on in silence. Volepaw glanced back at his brother, he was looking at his paws with a bit of disappointment flickering in his eyes. _If I were him, I would be glad there wasn't any invasion! _Volepaw thought. Suddenly, the bushes on LightningClan's territory shook and a dark brown cat burst out, chasing a mouse in hot pursuit. Stonefoot jumped back in surprise as he hopped over the border, snapping the mouse's neck.

_Mudpaw!_ Volepaw blinked in surprise at the apprentice he had met at the gathering. "There! That was a good-" Mudpaw suddenly noticed the stench of StreamClan and the soggy ground of marshland. He bristled and looked up in fear as the patrol looked down at him in surprise. "I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to cross the b-border!" He shrank back in fear with his fur fluffed up.

Nightpaw pushed past the rest of the patrol before any cat could say anything. "See! An intruder!" He hissed at the older apprentice. Wild hostility shown in his eyes and his claws were unsheathed, digging into the muddy earth. "Nightpaw!" Reedstripe growled in a warning at his apprentice, "Come back here this instant! It was clearly an accident!". Nightpaw, however, didn't back down. Instead he kept his glare steady at Mudpaw

"We don't know that! He could be lying! And stealing our prey!" Nightpaw snarled angrily. At that statement, Mudpaw jumped up, the mouse still at his paws. "This is my catch! I just crossed into the border by accident! I knew you were a good for nothing piece of fox-dung!" Mudpaw's tail wavered aggressively, fur bristling. At the end of the sentence, Nightpaw's eyes flashed with anger and he barreled into him, scratching his sides and tearing his fangs into the bigger apprentice.

Mudpaw, who was caught off guard, yowled with pain and tried to kick at him to throw Nightpaw off. Immediately, Reedstripe and Stonefoot both leaped at Nightpaw, grabbing him by the scruff and throwing him to the ground. Reedstripe blocked Nightpaw with his body as Stonefoot approached Mudpaw cautiously. "Look, we're sorry about Nightpaw, he isn't the best at keeping his temper. We know crossing the border is an accident and we don't want any trouble with LightningClan." Stonefoot mewed calmly.

Mudpaw nodded, still dazed by the fight. Suddenly, the bushes once again trembled and a silver she-cat burst out, followed by a light gray tom and finally, Toadpaw. _Those must be their mentors_, Volepaw thought as they glanced at Stonefoot and Mudpaw in surprise. "What are you doing! Attacking a defensless apprentice!" The silver she-cat hissed angrily and immediately bounded over to Mudpaw, his blood-soaked pelt frantically. "Wh-Mistytail, it wasn't me!" Stonefoot gazed back at her in disbelief. "Oh yeah? Then who was it!" Mistytail retorted, shielding her apprentice with her body.

Before any cat could say anything, Mistytail's gaze landed on Nightpaw. His pelt was ragged and messy, some of his patches of fur missing from Mudpaw's escape attempts. "I should've expected it would be you" She growled. "Yeah because I'm not a flea-bitten coward who hides in my own territory all the time" Nightpaw sneered. Shock and horror spread across both patrols' faces' and slowly, anger returning to them. Mistytail's claws were unsheathed and were piercing the earth, anger flashing in her eyes.

She looked like she was about to lunge for Nightpaw, but she took a deep breath and raked her now calm light blue gaze over the StreamClan patrol, resting it on Nightpaw for a heartbeat before turning to look at Reedstripe. "I didn't know StreamClan trained their apprentices this way, and if they don't, then you need to get this one under control, Reedstripe. Come on, let's go report this to Beestar", Mistytail mewed calmly before nudging Mudpaw to his paws and leaving without the StreamClan cats to react.

_Wow, I can't believe Nightpaw said that..._ Volepaw thought as he turned to look at his brother. Stonefoot suddenly erupted into a full-on raging rant. "Nightpaw! I can't believe you said that! And attacked an apprentice that had crossed the border clearly on accident! You need to get yourself together because if you want to live to the end of your apprenticeship, this is clearly not going to work! You embarrassed us all! You made Reedstripe look bad and StreamClan!" Stonefoot kept snarling at him as they finished the rest of the patrol and padded back to camp. Nightpaw had his ears flattened and eyes looking at his paws, though his yellow eyes were still expressionless.

_I wonder if he feels shameful, I mean, I would! Or better yet, I wouldn't have done it in the first place!_ Volepaw thought as they emerged into camp, the sun now positioning itself in the middle of the sky. Cats looked at the patrol in curiosity as an injured Nightpaw and an infuriated Stonefoot made their way into camp. Soon, Mossfin was at his side, nosing through his fur any more wounds she had to bandage up. Nightpaw didn't shrink away, but he had an uncomfortable look on his face and an embarrassed pair of yellow eyes.

Stonefoot was now calming himself, lapping up a few mouthfuls of water in the stream in the middle of camp. He turned back to Volepaw, his usual peaceful look. "Sorry for all that trouble Volepaw. Why don't you eat something, we'll take a break from training for the day" He mewed, licking a few of his chest furs. Volepaw nodded, though he had felt like training today, he knew better than to argue with his angered mentor.

As he padded into the apprentice's den, he glanced over his shoulder once more and saw that Smokestar was now leading Stonefoot, Reedstripe and Nightpaw, who was now covered in cobwebs, to his den. Volepaw flopped into his nest, restlessness tearing at his paws and almost jumped as Needlepaw called to him. "I heard a commotion going on outside, what happened?" The apprentice asked, curiosity alighting in her eyes. Volepaw almost never interacted with the she-cat. He guessed it was because she was on a different training level than he was, but now he found himself staring at her awkwardly, tumbling over his words.

"O-oh, just a little trouble Nightpaw got in" Volepaw muttered, turning away from her. Needlepaw just shrugged and sat back down in her nest. Volepaw sighed inwardly and turned his thoughts back to Nightpaw._ I know it was probably because of Wetbark, but I though he had gotten over that! Well, I guess not, and now he's looking for someone to blame,_ he thought. Now he found himself asking Nightpaw, _would Wetbark had approved this?_

**Wow, definitely felt like this chapter was rushed. Anyways, Nightpaw is getting himself into a bit of trouble! And our first seen fight! Even though if it's just for a moment. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for passing by!**


	8. Chapter 7

Minnowkit snored softly in Brightstorm's nest, early sunlight filtering through the nursery's leaves. A soft late newleaf wind blew through the entrance, ruffling her fur slightly. Cats moved around lazily, on patrols or work around camp. The elders spoke quietly as they sunned themselves outside their den. Smokestar groomed his pelt as he sat on the wetrock, his paws dangling in the stream the flowed through it. Dustface sat under the wetrock as Mossfin laid out herbs to dry in the sun. Brightstorm was dozing peacefully besides them, her breath steady and rhythmically.

Squirrelkit, however, was bouncing up and down beside Minnowkit, her vibrations in the ground soon waking Minnowkit. As she slowly opened her Amber eyes, Squirrelkit was in front of her staring at her with happy deep green eyes. "Wh-" Was all Minnowkit managed to get out. She twitched her whiskers in annoyance as Squirrelkit kept hopping in the nest, sending scraps of moss and heron feathers flying. Minnowkit was now fully awake, in which she wished she wasn't. She reluctantly got to her paws and stretched, shaking out he silver pelt. She turned to Squirrelkit, all her wariness in her paws tugging at her gone.

"Any reason your acting like you've just eaten a load of catmint?" Minnowkit muttered, licking a few chest furs. "Of course, it's our apprentice ceremony today, remember?" Squirrelkit mewed cheerfully, her paws fluttered with anticipation. "Oh yeah..." Minnowkit said. "Oh, yeah!" She repeated, excitement suddenly making her whiskers quiver. As they padded out of the den, Squirrelkit's attitude decided to show some more and she started chattering like a finch mocking a cat for missing it. Minnowkit's eyes adjusted to the bright newleaf sun and it beat down on their back, their pelts shining in it.

The soft breeze whistled through the bushes and the bright stream in the middle of camp seemed to explode with color, tiny minnows flashing in and out of sight in the water. The air was hotter around them as usual and Minnowkit licked her pelt the wrong way to cool down. They padded up to the stream and waded in the shallow water, the icy coolness seeping into their bones. "Ah, this feels much better!" Squirrelkit exclaimed, dipping her head into the water before resurfacing. Minnowkit flicked her ears in agreement, the days had become hotter and longer, Greenleaf obviously arriving early.

Minnowkit sat in the stream for a bit longer, letting the chilly rushing stream cool her skin. As they flopped onto the grass, she shookher pelt out, letting the water slide off her lithe pelt. Squirrelkit, however, had a thick pelt and water didn't let go easily off a thick pelt. "Ugh, I can never go into the water cause this happen!" Squirrelkit grumbled, trying to lick he fur dry. Minnowkit giggled, already dry. "Here comes Brightstorm, she won' be happy!" Minnowkit watched as Brightstorm stumbled out of the nursery, sleepy-eyed from her doze. As she padded up to them, she blinked in annoyance. "Squirrelkit! I come out of the nursery for one moment and you already got your pelt wet!" Brightstorm pulled Squirrelkit close to her and started to run her tongue along her thick fur.

"It's not my fault! We just wanted to cool down and my stupid fur had to ruin it!" Squirrelkit whined. Minnowkit had to stop herself from laughing or she would've gotten a good grooming too. "Whatever, it's your apprentice ceremony today too! You couldn't have just waited a bit?" Their mother sighed between licks, wariness showing through her dark amber eyes. Minnowkit giggled and scampered to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a small cod from last night's hunting. She dipped it into the stream so that it could gain its moisture back, then settled down to eat. Soon Squirrelkit joined her, a small frog clamped in her jaws.

They ate in silence, watching warriors come in and out as Sunhigh approached. Minnowkit swept the rest of the remains of the fish into the stream and started grooming her pelt, letting it shine in the sunlight. Soon, a call from the nursey led them both to it, Brightstorm was waiting. "Alright! Are you two ready for the ceremony?" She mewed, soft pride glowing in her dark amber eyes. "Of course! I'm going to be the best warrior in StreamClan!" Squirrrelkit exclaimed, swiping her paws at an invisible enemy. "Ok my little warrior, let's get ready" Brightstorm chuckled, nuzzling them before she left the nursery.

She came back in with a bundle of lavender clamped neatly between her jaws. "This'll make you smell good, so let me rub it on you" Brightstorm's mew was muffled by the bright purple flowers, its smell being indeed sweet. Minnowkit sat still as the flowers were rubbed softly on her pelt, then her fur was slicked back neatly. Brightstorm did the same for Squirrelkit, the flowers stroking her golden fur delicately.

Suddenly, Smokestar's call rang out in the camp, and the hustle of warrior's pawsteps were immediately heard after. _This is it!_ Minnowkt thought as butterflies fluttered in her chest with excitement. Her paws itched to run out there and receive her mentor but she held back and padded calmly out of the nursery as Brightstorm led them. Warriors looked down at them with optimistic faces and soft murmurs of congratulations. Minnokwit glanced at Volepaw, he was flicking his tail happily and waved it at her when she looked. She gave a tiny nod and continued to the middle of the crowd of warriors, all the different pelts glimmering in the magnificent sun.

"Squirrelkit, please step forward." Smokestar said, letting the golden she-kit scamper up to the wetrock. "From this moment on, until you receive your full warrior name you shall be known as Squirrelpaw. Icestep! You will be a mentor to this young apprentice, and I hope you can pass down all you know to her." Squirrelpaw stiffened as Icestep padded up to her sister calmly. She glared down at her as she touched noses to her and Minnowkit saw that Squirrelkpaw had to hold herself back from flinching away. Poor Squirrelpaw, she thought, every cat knows she's the sternest cat in the clans right now. Minnowkit watched as they walked back into the crowd and sat down, Squirrelpaw's pelt spiked with being uncomfortable.

"Minnowkit! Please step froward." Smokestar's call snapped her out of her thoughts and Minnowkit scrambled up to the Wetrock, stopping right below the towering boulder. Her heartbeat so loud, she thought that the whole clan could hear it. Minnowkit risked a glance around the camp full of cats, who would be her mentor? She didn't see any cat that seemed particularly happy and looked back up at Smokestar. He wasn't looking at any cat but her. I'll find out soon enough, Minnowkit thought.

"From this moment on, until you recieve your full warrior name, you shall be known as Minnowpaw. Goldenfish! You will mentor this young cat and I hope you can teach all you know down to her." Smokestar finished. Surprised muttering broke out throughout the camp, every cat knew Goldenfish was her father, and parents aren't usually given their kits as mentors. Nonetheless, Goldenfish padded forward and touched noses to her. His eyes were emotionless, as if he was just being given another task to do. _Not even pride for his own daughter?_ Minnowpaw thought.

They walked back to the crowd and sat beside Squirrelpaw an Icestep. The clan called out their names joyously though. "Squirrelpaw! Minnowpaw! Squirrelpaw! Minnowpaw!" The clan cheered, and Minnowpaw couldn't help but smile with pride, she'd finally become an apprentice! She watched Smokestar leap off the wetrock and started talking to Dustface and Mossfin. She wanted to go confront him about her mentor, but she supposed she should do it later. "Alright, let's go and see the territory" Icestep snapped at them and started stalking out of camp. _She'll be fun to work with_, Minnowpaw thought as she caught up to Squirrelpaw.

As soon as they stepped out of camp, Minnowpaw's eyes grew round with amazement. Their territory were bright grassy plains with various small streams connecting to one big river that snaked confidently throughout their territory. Several types of fish were leaping up and out of the water, followed by a splash with going back in. A young, sturdy oak tree reached out into the sky besides the main river, its branches wavering in the soft breeze. Moths and butterflies were fluttering from flower to flower as they landed gracefully on the cushiony petals.

Minnowpaw turned to Squirrelpaw, she was also taking in the delightful sights of their territory. She peered into the distance as she saw that their territory gave way to a bunch of trees and brambles that stared back menacingly. _That must be LightningClan territory_, Minnowpaw thought. "You can daydream later! I have to show you the territory by sunset" Icestep's sharp mew cut into her thoughts. "O-Of course!" Squirrelpaw stammered as they padded after her. Goldenfish was trailing behind a little, though his eyes didn't say anything.

They trotted along a trail that was mostly covered with growing grass so that you couldn't see it well. Some of the grass was flattened so that if you look close, you can see pawsteps wearing down the path. It was well hidden, Minnowpaw doubt she would follow it if she weren't following Icestep. Soon, they came to a clump of reeds that gave way to a small pond with lilies and watermint growing besides it. There was also another small tree that had low hanging vines from it, more vines littering the ground of the clearing. There was overgrown grass that covered the ground and reeds that were also growing by the pond. The pond itself had clear water with slightly tinted brown color in it, a couple of small frogs dashing into it when they came close.

"This is the training pond. This is where you'll come for, well, training", Icestep explained curtly. Goldenfish looked around as if he hasn't seen the clearing ever before. "Wow, this spot hasn't changed since the last time I was here" He purred thoughtfully. Icestep just rolled her eyes with a twitch of her whiskers in amusement. "Come on" She beckoned with her tail as they padded out of the training pond. They walked towards the big river that ran through their territory and stopped when they got to it.

"This is the main spot for fishing. We'll have to get across to see the rest of the territory, so that means swimming". Icestep stepped forward and waded into the water, her pelt becoming drenched in seconds. _Swimming already? We're just seeing the territory! _Minnowpaw thought nervously. "Come on" Goldenfish nudged them towards the rushing water. Minnowpaw gulped and peered into the river. It looked like it would happily swallow her whole, the clear water splashing on the ground and making her paws wet.

"Come on! Are you two drypaws or what?" Icestep called from the other side of the river. Her pelt was already drying, the sun's rays bouncing off her lithe fur. _"StreamClan cats have lithe pelts which help them glide through the water easily"_ Minnowpaw remembered her mother explain to them. _"Just keep your paws in front of you and paddle"._ Huffing, Minnowpaw put one paw in the water which immediately became cold as ice. _This is much colder than the stream in camp!_ She thought. Stiffening, Minnowpaw put the next paw in, almost getting swayed off of them as the current slammed into her. "You can do it!" She heard Goldenfish mew words of encouragement.

_Let's just get it over with_, Minnowpaw thought as she leaped head-first into the water, waves of it slamming into her nonstop. She immediately lost control and began swaying with the current, the fast rushing river quickly carrying her down-stream. As she tried to paddle helplessly and fight against the strong current, Minnowpaw's lungs screamed for breath. Finally, her mouth burst open in an attempt to bring in air but water just flowed in, making gag. Minnowpaw suddenly felt teeth sink into her scruff. Soon, she was lifted out and onto the bank of the river, tongues ruffling her fur the wrong way.

"What was that! You never dive head-first into a raging river! Especially without proper training!" She heard Icestep snarl as she threw up mouthfuls of water. Minnowpaw couldn't help but seethe with anger, "It's not my fault! Maybe you should've given us proper training! How would I know what to do?" She hissed in her face and immediately wished she could've taken it back. "Watch your tongue Minnowpaw, I'm the warrior and don't forget that!" Icestep growled through clenched teeth. Goldenfish and Squirrelpaw soon came over and checked her over, making sure there were no injuries.

"You're fine Minnowpaw, we can finish seeing the territory and I'm sure Mossfin would give you something when we get back to camp" Goldenfish mewed sympathetically with glowing green eyes. Minnowpaw nodded reluctantly as they padded towards the marshland part of their territory, stopping by the LightningClan border on the way. "This is the LightningClan border, which you would've probably already of guessed" Icestep explained wrinkling her nose at their stench. It smelt of woodland, trees and mice.

"Minnowpaw, why don't you come renew this scent marker over here", Goldenfish called from where a small alder sapling was growing from. "This is the alder sapling, one of the few trees growing on our territory. It's also a border landmark, it marks where the land gives away to marshland" He explained. Minnowpaw nodded and marked the small red sapling. She glanced up to look at the marshland part of their territory, it had cedar trees and a squishy ground under-paw. It also had lots of mud splattered across the ground.

"Come on, that's where we're going next" Goldenfish beckoned with his tail. Minnowpaw padded after him, Squirrelpaw and Icestep joining them a moment later. The ground squelched beneath her paw and mud seeped between her toes. Minnowpaw shook it off, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the mud. Apparently, Icestep had noticed her. "You're going to have to get used to it, this is our own territory for Starclan's sake!" She snapped. Minnowpaw muttered under her breath in annoyance and stomped after the patrol.

She noticed there were a bit more brambles, bushes and trees in the marshland than the plains, almost as if they weren't even in the same territory. Minnowpaw pushed the thought out of her head, _of course it's our territory! Our ancestors wouldn't have claimed it if they hadn't liked it!_ She leaped over a puddle of murky brown water and scampered over to the border limit. "This is where our territory ends on the other side of LightningClan. The mooncrystal is a bit over there" Icestep murmured as she caught up, flicking her tail towards some peaks in the distance. "Wait, aren't those mountains?" Squirrelpaw asked, "Also, that's a long way to go!".

Icestep nodded, "The Mooncrystal is in a cave in the mountain. The journey is supposed to be long because it gives our medicine cats a test of strength, and to really see how strong is their connection with StarClan". Squirrelpaw, eyes wide, nodded in understanding. "I want to venture to the Mooncrystal!" She exclaimed. Icestep rolled her eyes, "It's only for medicine cats, fish-brain! Now let's go, the sun is going down". The patrol padded on in silence as Icestep and Goldenfish led them throughout the territory, answering any question with ease.

Finally, they neared camp and Minnowpaw's paws felt like they were about to fall off. She yawned with exhaustion and the only thing powering her was her wariness and wanting to curl up in her nest and go to sleep. It was becoming dusk, the red, golden and purple streaks in the sky disappearing to make way for the deep dark indigo ones. Minnowpaw passed by the grassy trail to the training pond, a small lizard scurrying away as she neared. The sights and smells were familiar to her now, the various landmarks mapped in her head and the best spots for fishing, hunting and gathering moss and heron feathers for nests.

_My nest!_ Minnowpaw thought in annoyance as she realized she hadn't made her nest yet. "Alright, better get some sleep because tomorrow we're jumping straight into swimming training, one of you need it" Icestep mewed curtly and muttered the last part loud enough that Minnowpaw could hear. She was too tired to care though, and she wandered into camp drowsily. She reached to pluck some heron feathers off a heron, but a warm mew interrupted her. "No need for that, Minnowpaw. I already made your nest! I figured you'll be tired when you came back!" Brightstorm purred as Minnowpaw thanked her and scampered eagerly to an awaiting nest with feathers, moss and twigs aligning the outside of it.

Immediately, Minnowpaw curled up tight in it, Squirrelpaw sleeping soundly besides her. Soon, she feel into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**Hey! I almost got 200 views, hooray! Anyways, Minnowkit and Squirrelkit are apprentices now, that's good! We don't get to see much of Volepaw or Nightpaw here though. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

Squirrelpaw hissed as a paw whacked her on her cheek, the blow sending her reeling back towards the reeds. She scrambled to her paws, still dazed by the hit. Immediately, the cat was on her, darting in for a strike before darting back out of reach. Squirrelpaw grumbled under her breath. _She's just toying with me!_ She thought. Squirrelpaw couldn't allow her to do this, her eyes flickered from side to side, trying to catch at least the faintest flash of fur when a another blow landed heavily on her ear.

_She's like a shadow!_ Squirrelpaw thought as she wavered her tail in annoyance. _Wait, shadows are always hidden by the dark..._ She searched the clearing for any shade, the flurry of blows stopping for a moment. Her eyes settled on the shade of the young tree that was on the side of the clearing, low hanging vine shielding any fur that might be concealed in the darkness.

_There!_ Squirrelpaw thought and she bunched her muscles, ready to leap. As she took off, Squirrelpaw felt like she was soaring. Suddenly, in a flash of silver fur, a paw slammed onto her back, making Squirrelpaw smash into the ground. Before she could register what happened, the cat pinned her to the earth, a pair of icy blue eyes glaring down at her.

Squirrelpaw tried to throw her of with her weight, but she was just too strong. "Alright! Alright! I give up, you win!", Squirrelpaw huffed as she could find no way out of this situation. Icestep stepped off of her, her whiskers twitching in annoyance. "You wouldn't give up in a real fight, would you? If I were a LightningClan warrior, you would be ripped to fish scraps by now!", Icestep hissed as Squirrelpaw scrambled to her paws, her muscles tense with exhaustion after being beaten again.

"I know, I know", Squirrelpaw muttered and rolled her eyes as she turned away. "Don't think I didn't see that!", Icestep snarled, which made Squirrelpaw flinch. Dear Starclan her mentor was intimidating. They had been doing fighting training by themselves as Minnowpaw and Goldenfish went out on a patrol. Squirrelpaw had begged for Minowpaw to train with them, knowing that Icestep would beat her into the earth with no hesitation. She had lost for the fifth time now, trying to work out her mentor's strategies but every time she'd use a different one.

"Go gather some moss and feathers by the heron stream and do the elder's den as punishment for not beating me at least once! I had expected better from you, Squirrelpaw", Icestep snapped in her face. "What about you? I have to go and gather them myself?!" Squirrelpaw sighed. "Do I look like an apprentice? Besides, you're not a kit anymore you can gather some moss and feathers for a few moments" Icestep started to stalk out on the path towards camp, Squirrelpaw scampering up beside her.

"Why can't I just pluck some feathers off an already caught heron in camp?" Squirrepaw asked, thinking about having to trek all the way to the heron stream. "Fresh feathers are better, there is also more moss there, now go before I make you clean the elder's den for a moon!" Icestep snapped. Squirrelpaw reluctantly padded off, flattening her ears against the sun that bore down on her. Soon, she came to the main river and spotted a couple of cats on the far side of the river, just a couple of specks is what they appeared to be.

Squirrelpaw waded into the shallows, icy water striking her legs and seeping deep into her fur. She always hated this part, unlike other StreamClan cats, her pelt was thick, and water held onto her fur leaving her to be shivering cold when she got out. Squirrelpaw grumbled in annoyance dove in, paddling her paws against the strong current that rushed around her. She pushed against the side of the river, launching herself into the middle of the swirling water.

Squirrelpaw broke out for a gulp of air before diving back under, her paws making quick work of getting across the river. Finally, she made it onto the other side, shaking out her pelt and fluffing it out in the heat. The sun would warm her up instantly, which is what Squirrelpaw was glad for. She trudged towards one of the many small and big streams that break off of the main river, long-legged birds being seen in the distance.

Squirrelpaw soon came close to the birds known as herons to them, their long beaks dabbing into the water to catch a small minnow or trout. A few of them squawked in alarm as she came close the group and fluttered to the back of the crowd. Squirrelpaw hissed menacingly at them, showing her fangs. A few more of them fluttered back, but the big ones just eyed her warily before going back to fishing.

She hissed in annoyance, she needed those feathers! Squirrelpaw unsheathed her claws and launched herself into the middle of them, the herons immediately spreading out with alarming squawks. A few big ones took a defensive stance, their wings were spread out to make them look bigger, and one took a menacing step towards her.

"Back off!" Squirrelpaw growled threateningly. Wearily, she clamped a mouthful of feathers between her jaws that had fluttered on the ground and trotted to a nearby rock that had some moss growing on it, the herons eyeing her while she did it. She breathed in the lightningClan scents as she was near their border and set the heron feathers down.

Before she could start scraping some moss off, an overwhelming fresh LightningClan scent hit her and a weight sudden bite down on her, making Squirrelpaw crumple to the ground. She let out a gasp of surprise as her muzzle was pushed into the earth, blinding her senses. Claws then pierced her shoulders as she was pinned to the ground helplessly.

Squirrelpaw tried to hiss as pain jolted through her when claws then raked her flank, blood splattering her legs. Suddenly, she heard voices and the blows stopped, Squirrelpaw strained her ears to hear as they spoke.

"Nutpatch, what are you doing?!" A she-cat's voice hissed.

"You said we needed to harm a cat! Why are you complaining, Speckledpelt?", Her attacker, Nutpatch snorted.

"Yeah but not a harmless apprentice!" Speckledpelt snarled. "We should make it look like a warrior had a brave and noble fight!".

"Besides, this apprentice looks like a kit just out of the nursery! She wouldn't know what's going on!" Speckledpelt mewed, a bit of guilt hinting in her voice.

_A kit?! I'll show them for attacking me and calling me a kit! _Squirrelpaw thought. She pushed Nutpatch off as he was caught off guard by the sudden struggle. Then she slashed at his muzzle, leaving a claw mark oozing with blood. Nutpatch hissed in annoyance and Speckledpelt gasped with surprise at the sudden strength. "I'm not a kit! And I heard your plans to hurt some innocent cat!" Squirrelpaw snarled at the pair of LightningClan cats.

Nutpatch glanced back at Speckledpelt, and a tense silence stunned between the cats for a moment. Squirrelpaw studied her surroundings so that if it came to a fight, she could have an advantage in her own territory. She looked over to the moss covered rock, it was glimmering in the sun with the nearby stream water washing on it. It would be slippery, but it would also give her height advantage to pounce on her opponents.

Squirrelpaw glanced ack at the two LightningClan warriors. They looked menacing with their fangs showing, and their fur fluffed out to make them look bigger. Nutpatch finally broke the silence. "Well, she found out our plans! Should we kill her? Or just threaten her to make her silent?" Nutpatch asked, half of the question directed at her. Squirrelpaw stiffened, she was about to face two full grown LightningClan cats! What was she thinking!

Speckledpelt sighed and looked away, she didn't look like she wanted to do this. "Just, injure her I guess… enough to make her silent but don't kill her! It would also get a good scare out of StreamClan". Squirrelpaw stifled a surprised gasp. _That's what they want to do! But why? _She thought. Nutpatch turned back to her, curling his claws into the ground.

He took a dangerously close step forward, snarling to show his fangs. Squirrelpaw tensed, maybe she shouldn't do this, it was a full-grown warrior after all! And even if she did bet Nutpatch, she'd still have to face Speckledpelt. Squirrelpaw bunched her muscles, ready to turn and bound away. The sun beat relentlessly on her back, shining in her dark green eyes. Nutpatch's eyes glinted with fury and he licked the blood off his scratched muzzle.

Then, he launched. He soared through the air, claws glittering in the harsh sunlight. Squirrelpaw turned and started to dash away, her paws skimming over the damp grass. The wounds on her flank made it harder to run though, and she risked a glance over her shoulder to see that the tom was gaining on her. As she neared, the herons screeched in surprise and fluttered in all different directions. Nutpatch stopped hesitantly as they neared the birds, unsure about them. _Hah! He's scared off herons! Well, they don't have them in their territory, so it makes sense,_ Squirrelpaw thought triumphantly.

She glanced back at him, expecting him to be just a blur as she ran, but now Nutpatch was gaining on her as she cleared the way from the herons. _Fishdung_! Squirrelpaw cursed in her head. She leaped over the heron stream, just barely making it to the other side as her back legs slipped into the icy water. She shivered at the sudden splash and struggled to pull her now heavy pelt that was drenched with water. As Squirrelpaw climbed out, a weight hit her on her shoulders, and she tumbled back to the ground.

She stared up into Nutpatch's glaring blue unforgiving eyes as he raked his paws across her chest. Squirrelpaw yowled in pain as an agonizing jolt grasped her. She down at her chest, a deep claw mark was marked there now and warm blood seeped deep into her fur, staining it red. Squirrelpaw tried to overthrow him with her weight, sinking her fangs into his leg. Nutpatch hissed in annoyance and sliced his claws against her cheek, blood trickling down the claw mark.

He stepped off of her and Squirrelpaw staggered to her paws, a pool of blood now at her paws. Without a word, Nutpatch turned and bounced back to the LightningClan border. She looked up at the sky, dusk was approaching and Squirrelpaw started to camp, a cool breeze ruffling her fur. Leaves rustled in the air as the camp came in sight. _Almost there_! She thought. She was becoming tired though, and black specks at the edge of her vision threatened to overcome her.

Not to mention the aching of her wounds. Squirrelpaw started to get dizzy and she staggered, gasping to get more air in her. Finally, she collapsed, heavily panting as more blood trickled out of her wounds. _Come… on!_ She could see the camp entrance, but she had no energy to fight the welcoming darkness. Squirrelpaw heard an alarming yowl and saw the night guard, Stonefoot, dash over to her.

She heard more voices, concerning news surround her.

"Squirrelpaw! What happened?"

"Get Mossfin over here! She's injured!"

"Wha-oh no…"

"Squirrelpaw? Who would do such a thing?" She recognized her mother's voice.

"Squirrelpaw! No!" Minnowpaw's mew rang out in her ears.

She heard more voices and felt herself being moved, but she wasn't listening, she was just so exhausted, and the darkness was so welcoming…

…

"Squirrelpaw will heal, now get out of the medicine den! She needs to rest!" Mossfin hissed at some cat.

Slowly, Squirrelpaw's senses came back to her, and she warily opened her eyes. She looked around, still laying down in a soft nest that was lined with moss and feathers. Squirrelpaw saw various herbs and leaves bundled up in wraps and placed neatly in the back of the den. There was a small steam that sluggishly move next to it, with small rocks with fresh moss growing on them. A nest that smelt like Mossfin was a bit to the left of her nest, and two extra nests were besides hers.

That's when it hit her, she was in the medicine cat den! Squirrelpaw slowly lifted her head, her cheek still sore from the scratch Nutpatch gave her. She felt cobwebs plastered on the scratch with a poultice under it. She felt more cobwebs on her chest, shoulders and flank, exactly where Nutpatch had wounded her. Squirrelpaw sat up, her stiff muscles screaming in protest. Her wounds aches with dull pain, and the cobwebs felt uncomfortable on her pelt.

Squirrelpaw glanced over to the ruckus Mossfin was making. She was telling some cat off and blocking the entrance to the medicine den. She opened her mouth to call out, only to be cut off by a fit of coughing. Dear Starclan her mouth and throat was really dry. Mossfin noticed and she hurriedly trotted over. "Squirrelpaw! Your awake! How are you feeling?". As she opened her mouth to ask for water, she coughed again, which was a message enough for Mossfin.

She scampered over to one of the small rocks and scraped off some moss, dipping it into the stream. "Squirrelpaw? Oh, are you ok? I'm coming in Mossfin and you can't stop me!" Squirrelpaw heard Brightstorm's worried mew sound at the entrance to the medicine cat den before she stepped in. Mossfin and Brightstorm both reached her at the same time, and they eyed each other warily before turning back to her.

"Oh, Squirrelpaw you're ok! I thought you were dead when they brought you into camp!" Brightstorm covered her in a flurry of rough licks and affectionate nuzzles. "Careful, Brightstorm! You might remove the cobwebs!" Mossfin warned and placed the wet moss in front of Squirrelpaw. "Here, lick" Mossfin ordered. Squirrelpaw immediately lapped up all the moisture from the moss and let the water slide down her throat satisfyingly.

Squirrelpaw cleared her throat. "Thank you" She croaked. "How do you feel? I could give you more poppy seeds if the pain is too strong, it will make you tired though" Mossfin started towards her herb store. "No thank you" She sighed, "I want to go back to training as soon as possible!" Brightstorm and Mossfin glanced at he like she grown two heads.

"Oh no you're not going to training! You need to rest! One wrong move or slip up and blood will be pouring out of you if the cobwebs get removed! You're lucky your actually awake right now, other cats would sleep through the whole day" Mossfin muttered. Squirrelpaw sighed, she already felt restless, wanting to be on the move or do something helpful. "Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time, just rest now, ok?" Brightstorm licked her gently on her other cheek.

"Alright", Squirrelpaw muttered as she slumped back down in her nest. "Here, eat these, it'll help you rest faster", Mossfin rolled her three poppy seeds and she licked them up. Soon enough, Squirrelpaw drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

…

"May we come in?" Squirrelpaw blinked as she glanced at the entrance. A dark gray head was poking inside the medicine cat den. _Smokestar?! What's he doing here?_ Squirrelpaw thought as Mossfin welcomed them inside. Smokestar padded softly over to her, Dustface at his side. He looked down on her with thoughtful grey eyes. "Squirrelpaw, I'm terribly sorry that you were wounded so badly. May I ask you who did this? Was it a fox or badger?" Smokestar asked, his claws churning into the earth at the thought of a badger or fox on StreamClan territory.

"Oh, actually, it was a pair of LightningClan cats" Squirrelpaw mewed hesitantly, unsure if he would believe her. StreamClan and LightningClan has been at peace for so long, it would be hard to believe that. Smokestar sighed, "I knew it". Squirrelpaw blinked in surprise that he had believed her. She opened her mouth to ask how he knew but closed it after realizing that it might be warrior business, not for some nosy apprentice.

Smokestar glanced back at her and sat down, curling his tail over his paws. Squirrelpaw suddenly felt uncomfortable, _isn't that all he wanted to ask?_ She thought. "Well, I'm glad that you're fine. We had sent a patrol to the heron stream, where Icestep said you were, and found blood everywhere. We couldn't find any LightningClan scent though, they must have covered up their tracks pretty good. Anyways, later we found LightningClan scents on our territory though, by the marshland, not where you had fought. We concluded that LightningClan was planning something, because it couldn't have just been a coincidence." Smokestar rambled.

Squirrelpaw nodded in awe. She hadn't suspect that Smokestar would tell her everything. Though that would mean that the clan already knew then. "Well, we'll be going now. We'll have to figure out what's going on." Her leader started padding out of the medicine den, Dustface following right behind him. Once they left, Squirrelpaw heard Mossfin sigh. "You've had a lot of visitors the past couple of sunrises, why don't you rest, Squirrelpaw?", the gray tabby she-cat mewed softly, gathering her daily poultice and cobwebs.

"I'm not tired yet" She murmured stubbornly as Mossfin came over gently took off the old cobwebs. The scratch on her cheek had fully healed and was now just a scarred claw mark. Though her shoulder, flank and chest wounds were taking longer to get better. Squirrelpaw glanced down at her chest wound when Mossfin took off the cobwebs. It wasn't bleeding anymore, though there was a bit of dried blood edging it, and it wasn't fully closed, so Mossfin still put in the poultice since there was still a risk in infection.

"How long until I can go back to training?", Squirrelpaw asked, remembering how Minnowpaw had visited her and told her about a new fishing technique she had learned. Mossfin sighed, "About a few days I guess, or you could start tomorrow if you want to do light duties, like cleaning out the elder's den, or replacing the nests". Squirrelpaw huffed boredly, she wanted to do real training! Not just having to replace nests all day!

"I know you want to do more, but it's for the better. Also, it'll keep you occupied so you don't whine all the time", Mossfin mewed as if she read her mind. Squirrelpaw sighed as Mossfin put the last of the cobwebs on her flank and took the rest of the dirty cobwebs. "I'll be right back" They medicine cat murmured around the cobwebs in her jaws.

Squirrelpaw just forced her eyes to close, even though she was restless, and finally fell asleep.

**Hello fellow readers! I'm terribly sorry for the hiatus without warning, life just had to intervene. I've been getting into other stuff which totally distracted me from writing. Anyways, once again i'm sorry and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! I'm definitely going to post another chapter today or tomorrow. Well, that's it I guess, thanks for stopping by!**


	10. Chapter 9

Volepaw glanced at the entrance to the medicine cat den, watching as sunlight slowly filtered inside, the early dawn light illuminating the den. He rested his head back on his paws, feeling the warm breeze sluggishly glide through his fur. He felt restless as his paws tingled to be up and about, training in the perfect weather. But he didn't want to, not with him knowing that Squirrelpaw was stuck in here, having to lie down all day while her wounds had to heal.

_Speaking of Squirrelpaw,_ Volepaw thought has he turned his head to look at the golden pelted she-cat besides him. She looked so peaceful lying next to him, her chest moving up and down rhythmically as she slept, her white tail sweeping lazily over the nest below her. Volepaw sighed, he couldn't believe some cat had hurt a harmless apprentice! More importantly, he couldn't believe some cat had hurt his best friend.

Volepaw thought back to the time when Squirrelpaw had been hauled into camp, wounds and gashes had been littered across her body. He remembered how his breath had been caught in his throat, hope fueling the action that it was just a dream. A horrible dream that would just end already! The thought made Volepaw churn his claws into the nest, ignoring the scraps of moss that would scatter everywhere.

He remembered when his heart felt like it had burst, shattering it into a million pieces. He had pushed his way into the front of the crowd, ignoring any hisses of annoyance or retorts from his clanmates. Volepaw remembered the breath of relief when he saw that Squirrelpaw was still breathing and alive. Most importantly, he remembered when she was being dragged into the medicine cat den and the feeling to want to be next to her and to assure her that everything was going to be fine.

Volepaw sighed and glanced over to Mossfin's nest. The gray tabby was sleeping peacefully, her herb storage a little over to the left of her. He remembered when the medicine cat said that Squirrelpaw could go back to training today. She had been taking on light duties, like changing the elder's bedding, searching for their ticks and reinforcing the dens. Volepaw had offered to help all he could, trying to give her the least work she could have, but most of the time she would just snap at him.

He had been telling Squirrelpaw about a huge heron he caught yesterday when he noticed she wasn't paying attention. When Volepaw had asked what was wrong, she just brushed it off saying it was nothing. He supposed it was because she was restless, wanting to be on the move and go outside. Then they had just lay together in silence until they fell asleep. _Great going,_ Volepaw thought. _Of course she's going to ignore you when you tell her all about the stuff she was missing out on!_

Caught up in his thoughts, Volepaw didn't notice Mossfin stir and get up from her nest. She padded over to him, catching him by surprise. "Oh, uh Mossfin! I didn't know you were awake" Volepaw mewed awkwardly. Mossfin shook her head warily, "I'd thought you'd know with all that noise you're making", she muttered. Volepaw glanced down at his and noticed that he had been tearing up the nest that was beneath him. "Ah, sorry, I-" He was cut off as he turned to see Squirrelpaw rustle and slowly open her deep green eyes.

As they adjusted to the light, Squirrelpaw opened them a bit more to glance at the pair. "Ah, Squirrelpaw, you're awake! I'm going to assume that you're going to want to take those cobwebs off now" Mossfin was the first to break the silence. Squirrelpaw nodded and shot a wary smile at Volepaw before sitting up in the nest. The gray tabby she-cat trotted over to her and carefully began unraveling the white substance from her chest, shoulders and flank.

Once they came off, Mossfin touched a paw cautiously on the wounds that were now closed. "Does it hurt?" She asked as she put some pressure on the scratches. Squirrelpaw shook her head, eyes shining. "Finally! I can go back to training!" She mewed excitedly. Mossfin stepped away, turning to her stock of herbs. "Alright, I'm going to go back to working, just take it easy ok?". Squirrelpaw nodded and hopped into the air in anticipation.

"How do I look?" The bubbly apprentice asked as she turned to Volepaw. He observed her carefully, even though he could just say that she looked fine. He looked at the big scratch mark on her chest and the tiny claw mark on her cheek. Then the gashes on her flank. Volepaw shivered, a new apprentice should not have this many scars already. The thought made him think about Nightpaw and his skirmishes with LightningClan.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Squirrelpaw's giggle brought Volepaw back to reality. "Oh, uh, you look fine!" He murmured quickly. The young she-cat eyed him suspiciously. He most of answered that too quickly. "I'm serious! Why would I lie to you?" Volepaw mewed urgently. Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes dramatically, "I'm kidding! Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" She exclaimed and bounced out of the den.

Volepaw hurriedly followed her as she padded towards the fresh kill pile, nosing through it until she pulled out a fat trout. "This should satisfy us both" Squirrelpaw mumbled around the big fish and dunked it into the stream in the middle of camp to restore its moisture. As they settled down next to the apprentice's den to eat, Volepaw glanced up at the sky. The sun was rising, but it was past dawn and soon to be sunhigh.

He took a mouthful of the trout, now realizing how hungry he was and gulped it down quickly. Volepaw took another mouthful and savored the delicious flavors and juices that seeped onto his tongue. After he took his half and was satisfied, Volepaw turned to Squirrelpaw. She looked more relaxed than inside the medicine den, taking in the sights and smells of the familiar camp and breathing in the early greenleaf breeze.

Volepaw turned at the sound of the warrior's den rustling and saw as Icestep stepped out and spotted them, then started to trot over. Squirrelpaw gave a little sigh of annoyance before quickly quieting up to look at her mentor. Volepaw wanted to sigh too but thought better of it. He knew how strict Icestep could be on teaching, due to Squirrelpaw. Right now though, he just wanted to be left alone with her, just enjoying the time. But Volepaw knew that Squirrelpaw would probably want to train.

He glanced over at her, as she was staring back at with her dark green eyes. After a moment of held silence, Volepaw nodded at her and motioned his head to Icestep. Squirrelpaw smiled and gave a friendly lick on the shoulder to him before getting up and meeting with her mentor. Volepaw watched them exchange a few words, then head out of camp.

He felt a twinge of doubt in his chest but quickly pushed it away. _Relax, she can take care of herself. And she has Icestep with her! I doubt she'll let anything happen to her own apprentice. Especially after last time... _Thinking about it made Volepaw doubt even more but he shook his head. He needed something to take his mind off of the she-cat.

As if StarClan heard his wishes, Nightpaw padded into camp with a cod in his jaws, followed by Reedstripe, Newtleap and Needlepaw. They each had a different fish in their mouths and padded towards the fresh-kill pile to drop the food off. Volepaw got up, his muscles stiff from lying down for so long and started his way over to his brother. Nightpaw turned around and greeted him with a flick of his tail. "Want to practice with some fighting moves?" He asked Nightpaw boredly.

The black apprentice nodded "I've been wanting to practice on some cat other than Reedstripe, to change it up a bit you know". _I thought you already had enough 'practice' with other cats, _Volepaw thought, referring to his LightningClan skirmishes. He brushed it off and led Nightpaw to the front of the apprentice's den, crouching into an attack stance. Nightpaw copied and they circled around each other to try to get an opening.

Volepaw saw Nightpaw's muscles tense as if he were going to leap and he crouched lower to the ground to duck. But instead, the apprentice darted forward and swept his paws out from under him, catching him by surprise. Volepaw let out a gasp as Nightpaw battered him with his sheathed paws and pinned him. "Woah! You're fast!" He exclaimed as he stared into Nightpaw's pale yellow eyes.

NIghtpaw snorted as he stepped off him and returned to an attack stance. "Come on! Give me a challenge!" He taunted as flicked his tail. Volepaw huffed and returned to his spot and they circled around again, trying to figure out each other's movements. Volepaw decided to go for a move Stonefoot had showed him the other day. His mentor had darted side to side while moving forward simultaneously to confuse him. He had explained that snakes move like this. Stonefoot also mentioned that that type of movement is called 'zigzagging'.

Volepaw had no idea what it meant but just shrugged it off. He snapped himself back to reality when he caught a flash of fur dart at the edge of his eye. Nightpaw came rushing forward as silent as a shadow and leaped for him. Volepaw barely dodged in time as he skidded out of the way where his brother crashed into the ground. He took the opportunity and pounced on him, sinking his fangs into his scruff to push Nightpaw further into the ground.

Volepaw heard him hiss in annoyance as he struggled to throw him off. "Alright! I give up! You were lucky though, I thought you were still in dreamland" Nightpaw muttered. "Whatever, a win is a win for me!" Volepaw mewed teasingly and hopped off him. "You guys have room for a third cat?". Volepaw and Nightpaw jumped at the sudden voice and turned to look as Needlepaw padded towards them.

"Sure? Why not?" Volepaw invited her. He hadn't had much interactions with the she-cat as she was way ahead of them in training. "Great" She mewed blankly and got in an attacking position. Nightpaw quickly trotted to the side and sat down to watch. Volepaw sighed inwardly, Needlepaw was way more advanced in training and she was pretty ruthless, especially since she was Icestep's daughter.

"Alright, bring it on!" He challenged as he dropped into an attacking position and they circled each other like he and Nightpaw did. Needlepaw's dark blue eyes flickered from side to side, looking for an opening. Volepaw studied the dark grey she-cat, hoping to spot at least the slightest of movements to give away her plans. Nope. Nothing.

He hissed inwardly in frustration. _No wonder she's more advanced. She probably got more training. I mean, she was out of the nursery before us. _Volepaw chose his stepping carefully, cautious to not reveal any hints on his plan. Needlepaw watched him carefully as he slinked forward slowly, step by step. _Now!_ He thought as he zigzagged across the ground like a snake, quickly making his way to Needlepaw. The dark grey apprentice reared up on her hind legs, ready to slam a paw down once Volepaw came close.

Volepaw, however, leaps and barrels into her and they tumble to the ground in a writher of fur. Needlepaw lets out a grunt as he slams a paw into her shoulder, sending her reeling back. Taking the opportunity, Volepaw leaps on the winded she-cat and pins her down, letting out a victory yowl as Needlepaw just rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright you win. Now get off me you lump of fur!" She hissed, though Volepaw could hear a hint of amusement behind her voice.

As they trotted back to their positions, Nightpaw blinked in surprise at the skirmish. "Wow, you really won?" He murmured and Volepaw nodded, nudging a paw to his brother's shoulder. "Your turn" He teased and sat down, now noticing how tired he actually was. "Come on, Nightpaw, I want to see if those scars were earned honorably" Needlepaw taunted from where she waited. Nightpaw muttered something under his breath angrily and stomped up to his position.

Volepaw watched the two apprentices circle each other before leaping as the fight began.

…

Volepaw padded through the plains as the night breeze ruffled his fur. He passed the path to the training pond and leaped over a small flowing stream as he walked. He glanced up at the full moon as it rose higher into the sky with every moment, its light illuminating the ground. Volepaw turned to look over at Squirrelpaw, wondering if she was doing ok with keeping up. The she-cat's golden pelt was practically glowing in the moonlight as they trotted closer towards the gathering place.

Squirrelpaw caught him looking at her and shot a glare at him before turning back to Minnowpaw, who was padding besides her. Volepaw shook his head focusing on the ground ahead of him. _Relax, Volepaw! She'll do fine! _Though he still couldn't help the twinge of doubt that lingered in his stomach. As they crossed the river, the brown apprentice shook out his pelt and glanced at his mentor, who was walking besides him.

Stonefoot's face looked troubled as his mind was on something else but shot a friendly smile at him before turning back to look at the ground. Volepaw sighed, he wished he could talk to Nightpaw, but he was punished by all the LightningClan skirmishes by not going to the gathering, and even Needlepaw was being held back to help guard camp. Lately, it felt as if the whole clan's tails were being held above a fire waiting to engulf it.

Cats were always acting tense as if something were going to pop out of the bushes at any time to attack them. Volepaw doesn't blame it though, he had to admit, he was acting a bit like that too. Ever since the assault on Squirrelpaw and the LightningClan scents they've been finding on their territory in the marsh, every cat's fur was on edge, fluffing up at the slightest rustle in the bushes or whirling their claws out when any of their clanmates came near, expecting it to be an enemy.

Volepaw just shook his head again as they neared the gathering place. He didn't know what to expect, but he could already scent LightingClan cats there. As he pushed his way into the gathering place, it wasn't like anything he had seen before. StreamClan cats were keeping to themselves and shooting hostile glares at the LightningClan cats while the opposing clan cats were calm and shot the occasional sneer or taunting look.

Yup, something was definitely up. Volepaw sat down next to his mentor nervously, maybe he could talk to Mudpaw and Toadpaw? He searched for their familiar brown pelts but found nothing against the mass pelts of the LightningClan cats. He sighed and looked up as Smokestar hopped onto the great rock that Beestar was already on and eyed her warily before beginning. "We will begin by saying that we've found some LightningClan scents on our territory in the marsh. Beestar, what do you have to say about this?" The smoky gray leader announced.

Luckily, no cats voiced their outburst as he talked and Beestar twitched her tail satisfyingly. "Well, we were having some trouble on our territory, the small twolegs started to run around on the moor now that Greenleaf has fully arrived, and they've brought their wretched dogs with them. The scents and noises they made scare all of the prey into their dens and we were wondering if we could have a strip of your marshland to replace the lost prey.".

Beestar finished and curled her tail around her paws satisfyingly. Immediately, the StreamClan cats leaped to their paws and started hissing retorts and sneers to the LightningClan cats, calling them any type of name they could think of. Smokestar quickly held his tail out for silence and the cats reluctantly settled down

The leader didn't seem happy himself, however. "Beestar", Smokestar tried to reason with her, "If you were having trouble with territory, then why didn't you say so? We could've just lent you fish like StreamClan and LightningClan has been doing for generations!". Beestar's whiskers twitched in annoyance. "Yes, but we'd rather have woodland prey like squirrels and birds, not wet fish. And we can catch our own prey, it's just a strip Smokestar, come on!" The LightningClan leader pleaded.

"Alright", Smokestar sighed, "But you have to give it back by leaffall, the twolegs would be gone by then and the prey would start returning to the moor". StreamClan cats jumped to their paws once again and started protesting.

"You're going to give up our territory?!"

"Remember what they did to Squirrelpaw! You can't possibly let them get away with that!"

"Yeah! Those cowards..."

Volepaw stiffened at Squirrelpaw's name. _They haven't explained why they attacked an apprentice yet... "_Oh yes, why did you attack one of our apprentices, Squirrelpaw?" Smokestar questioned Beestar calmly. Volepaw felt his claws dig into the dirt. "One of our warriors might have gotten a bit... carried away... but it won't happen again, Smokestar" Beestar answered nervously. Volepaw eyed her suspiciously. _That's not a good enough explanation for me. _

Volepaw peered into the crowd of LightningClan cats and spotted Nutpatch, the cat who had hurt Squirrelpaw. He saw him glaring at some cat and he followed his gaze to... Squirrelpaw! _Touch her and your dead,_ Volepaw thought, feeling a growl rise in his throat. Stonefoot noticed him and he placed his tail on his shoulder, instantly calming him down.

"Come on, let's go, Volepaw" His mentor's voice rang out in his ears and Volepaw snapped his gaze away from the warrior. The cats were now departing and filling out the gathering place, wary glances still eyeing each other. Volepaw padded after them, keeping a close eye on Squirrelpaw._ I won't let anything happen to Squirrelpaw, or StreamClan's territory._

**Oh boy do I have some explaining to do. Sorry for the unexpected hiatus, i've just been getting a bit discouraged recently but i'm getting back into the groove of things! If I don't upload next monday then i'm a mouse, lol. Also, I changed the rating to K+ because kids read about this stuff either way. Anyways, it seems that Volepaw is getting a bit overprotective of Squirrelpaw, I always enjoy fanfics that are about that. And we see a bit more of Needlepaw! I keep meaning to write about her but I just really can't fit her into the story, haha. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for stopping by!**


	11. Chapter 10

Minnowpaw stood tall against the gleaming water in front of her, the dark cloudy day making it hard see through it. The rushing water was grey and menacing, threatening to sweep her under as the fresh spray dampened her paws. Minnowpaw took a small breath, steadying herself and glanced over to Squirrelpaw. She was standing next to her, puffing out her chest fearlessly against the imperil waves. Her closed wounds were slowly turning into scars, but her anticipated gleaming eyes looked as if they held no memory of the tussle she had dealt with.

Minnowpaw snapped her attention back to Goldenfish as he started to shout over the raging river instructions of what to do. Icestep was sitting beside him, narrowing her intimidating ice blue eyes at the two apprentices in front of her. "Alright, the rules are simple, the first cat to catch a decent sized fish, wins. If you push the other cat, you are automatically disqualified. You can't fish outside the water and can't stray too far. Got it?". Minnowpaw nodded as her father and mentor explained the rules.

She glanced back at Squirrelpaw again as she nodded too, whiskers quivering with excitement. Minnowpaw looked down at the swirling river once more before taking a breath and diving in as Goldenfish called to start. The icy cold water hit her as she splashed in the river, the current almost bowling her over. She quickly regained her balance since she had plenty of practice doing this and pryed her eyes open to look around.

Minnowpaw ignored the cold sting at her eyes as she peered around her, carefully paddling in place. They would always fish up on the bank, not fully emerging themselves inside the river, though she would sometimes see the older warriors do that. Focusing on the task once again, Minnowpaw spotted Squirrelpaw swimming over to a large trout which quickly and easily dodged her claws. Shaking her head in frustration, her sister rooted her paws into the ground of the river, curling her claws beneath the pebble covered bottom.

Minnowpaw blinked in surprise at Squirrelpaw, her bulky body may not be built for fishing, but it would help her withstand attacks, one of them being the strong current of the river. Minnowpaw quickly swam up to the surface and broke her head into the air, taking another breath before diving back in. She swiftly pawed at the water, making her way over to a cod she had spotted.

Minnowpaw unsheathed her claws and sliced through the spot where the fish had been before it easily swam away. The cold water rushed between her toes and she shivered as it seemed to seep through her skin, chilling her bones. Minnowpaw hissed in her frustration as she tried for what seemed like the hundredth time in trying to get hold of the slippery prey, watching as bubbles rose from her mouth and up to the surface.

She paddled up to the bank, taking a breath while hanging on to the mud and gravel underneath the water. Minnowpaw looked up at Goldenfish and Icestep as they chatted quietly between them. They must've noticed her since Icestep glared at her with her icy look that seem to have said 'Get back to training'. Minnowpaw slipped back beneath the river reluctantly, how was she ever going to do this? She looked around and spotted a well sized carp and started to make her way over, only to stop herself.

_Every time I approach it like this, it swims away before I even reach it. The water current is to strong which makes me slower, so I'll have to catch it by surprise, _she thought. As if StarClan themselves had heard her, Minnowpaw saw a rock that jutted out not to far from the fish. _I could use it to boost me towards it! _Satisfied with her thinking, Minnowpaw swam towards it and tried to crouch on the stone, though it was hard since the current was always pushing against her.

Finally finding a comfortable spot on the rock, she dug her claws into it, preparing to leap towards the carp. Minnowpaw could feel her lungs starting to ask for breath, so she quickly tensed her muscles, and pushed off of the jagged stone. As she seemingly glided through the water, Minnowpaw felt water rushing in her ears, nose and eyelid as she took off.

She felt colder than ever as the few moments it took to reach the slimy carp felt like hours, the icy water chilling herself to the bone. Finally, Minnowpaw clamped her jaws down on the unsuspecting fish as it tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she held on tightly and swam to the surface, spotting some of the water around the carp turn red with blood.

Finally, as she resurfaced, Minnowpaw paddled to the shore and feebly walked out of the water and collapsed on the grass beneath her. She let go of the carp and looked up at her mentor expectantly. Goldenfish was glowering with pride as she lay on the bank, exhaustion finally seeming to seep into Minnowpaw's bones. Squirrelpaw hadn't resurfaced yet so she assumed that she was still attempting to catch a fish.

As if summoned at her words, her sister burst from the river's surface and swam fiercely to the shore. "Ha! I was fir..." The golden she-cat trailed off when she saw Minnowpaw sitting upright with the dead carp at her paws. "Aww, come on! I tried so hard to be fast!" Squirrelpaw whined as she let go of her trout. "Sorry Squirrelpaw, you know the rules. You catch a fish first you win. Now you're going to be the one to clean the elder's den with Volepaw." Goldenfish chuckled and snatched up Minnowpaw's carp in his jaws.

"At least Volepaw will be there" Squirrelpaw muttered and shook out her pelt, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. Minnowpaw leaped to her paws and didn't bother to shake her pelt, the river water was already sliding off her lithe pelt. She then caught up to her sister as they padded across the meadows back to camp. The sun was already going down the horizon, red, golden and pink streaks colored the sky as dusk quickly approached.

As Minnowpaw chatted with Squirrelpaw, they didn't notice their mentors stopped in front of them and almost bumped into their flanks. "Watch it!" Icestep snapped. _Who put fish-dung in her fresh-kill_, Minnowpaw thought. _But then again Icestep is always grumpy_. Minnowpaw glanced at her sister, but Squirrelpaw just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Minnowpaw craned her neck to see why they stopped but only saw a patrol of warriors consisting of Troutpool, Dewfall, Newtleap and his apprentice, Needlepaw.

_A patrol? At this time? _She wondered. They were talking a bit quieter but Minnowpaw could still hear. "Smokestar is sending us to check how the new border is working out and wants us to make sure there are no LightningClan scents on our side of the border." Troutpool explained. _Again? Didn't they send out another patrol at sunhigh?_ "Why? Won't LightningClan start getting suspicious about how strong the scent markers are? And what if the wind blows the scents to their side of the border and they start accusing us?" Goldenfish questioned.

The silver tom just sighed and shook his head. "Smokestar isn't happy about the border changes as the rest of we are. He's anxious that the peace we've kept is going to shatter over one change. Some of the clan thinks it's necessary but other cats don't. I don't know all the details, even Smokestar, Dustface and Mossfin won't share any information with us!" Troutpool started to growl but Dewfall rested her tail on his shoulder, making him relax a little.

"We should get going so we can be back before moonhigh" She mewed softly. Troutpool nodded and dipped his head to Goldenfish and Icestep before heading out. "May Starclan light your path!" Goldemist called out to the patrol as they headed towards the marsh. As they continued towards camp, the first stars were starting peak out behind the trees and clouds, and the night breeze started to rustle her fur.

Minnowpaw looked down at her paws at the grass rushing past underneath her. What if peace really was broken? What if Smokestar had the right to be worried? Questions whizzed around in her head as they finally entered camp, Icestep flicked her tail towards the apprentice's den. "You can do the elder's den tomorrow Squirrelpaw, just get some rest for now, alright?" She mewed a bit gently.

Minnowpaw blinked in surprise at the tone in her voice. She hadn't realized that Icestep could even speak like that even if it were for her life. She brushed it off and padded in behind Squirrelpaw towards the apprentice's den. Volepaw and Nightpaw were already in their nests sleeping soundly. She settled down in her nest besides Squirrelpaw's and tried to shut her eyes to sleep but the lightningclan situation was still buzzing around her head like and annoying fly.

Minnowpaw flexed her claws in and out as she scraped the dirt in frustration. Why did things have to be so complicated? Couldn't the clans just be in peace? _It's just a strip of territory for StarClan's sake! _She thought. "You think there's going to be a fight to, huh Minnowpaw?" Squirrelpaw's voice made her jump a bit. "Squirrelpaw! Why did you scare me like that! And how did you know I was awake?" Minnowpaw exclaimed quietly.

"If you weren't as loud as a fish out of water then I wouldn't" Her sister pointed out. Minnowpaw sat up and curled her tail around her paws in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that things are getting so tense between our clans. It seems like there is going to be a battle but there isn't at the same time" She muttered, thinking back to their encounter with the patrol.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Squirrelpaw sat up next to her and started licking her paw and drawing it over her ears. They sat in silence for a few heartbeats before her sister broke the it. "Do you think LightningClan will ask for more territory? It's only one strip of land after all. They might not be satisfied." The golden she cat sighed, expressing her worries.

"I hope not, the last thing we expect is the peace to be broken." Minnowpaw mewed and glanced over to Nightpaw. His scars were as clear as if it were day and it seemed like there wasn't an inch on his body where there wasn't any cobwebs or wounds. "That fish-brain is going to be the one to break it I'm sure of it" Squirrelpaw muttered, following her sister's gaze.

"Maybe I can try to talk to him, I'm sure it's hard losing a cat you love at such a young age." Minnowpaw reasoned. "You can try", Squirrelpaw snorted, "Even Volepaw can't get through to him, he told me himself!". The beginning to the apprentice's den rustled and Needlepaw stalked in with a grumpy face, as usual. She flicked her gaze over to the two apprentices and rolled her eyes.

"You two better not be noisy if you plan on staying up all night, I need sleep" The prickly apprentice mumbled the last part sleepily. Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes dramatically as she interpreted Needlepaw, watching her slump in her nest. "We should be getting some sleep too" Minnowpaw giggled as she watched Squirrelpaw. Her sister nodded and settled down in their nests, but Minnowpaw stilled couldn't help the creeping feeling that something was going to happen.

…

"Alright, Newtleap,, Stonefoot, Needlepaw and Volepaw, you four can go check the new border and report back if you find anything" Dustface's voice echoed throughout the camp as warriors gather near the wetrock to get their duties for the day. Minnowpaw blinked tiredly as she glanced up at the sky. It was just past dawn, the pink, purple and red streaks started to disperse into the clear blue sky.

Minnowpaw stood by her mentor and father as the deputy called out names and orders. Smokestar sat besides him on the wetrock as his alert gaze sweeper over the clan. "Squirrelpaw, you can go help Mossfin collect herbs then clean out the elder's den.". Minnowpaw stuck her tongue out at her sister as she got up and started towards the entrance to camp. She gave her a playful death glare back.

"Goldenfish, take Reedstripe and the rest of the apprentices on a hunting patrol by the heron stream. Try to bring back feathers for nests if you can". Minnowpaw trotted with her mentor as they approached Reedstripe and Nightpaw. _Tough luck_, she thought as she had to go on a patrol with the grumpy apprentice. Then Minnowpaw realized that this was her chance to try to talk to Nightpaw about LightningClan.

She started to walk with Goldenfish as he exchanged a few words with Reedstripe and padded out of camp. They followed the main river until they crossed it to follow the one of the streams that broke off of it, the heron stream. She glanced back at Nightpaw who seemed to be lost in thought as he trailed behind the patrol. Minnowpaw searched his pelt as she looked at many scars and wounds from his skirmishes with LightningClan.

Many of Them were just small or cuts but there was the occasional gash. Minnowpaw sighed inwardly as she saw just how much damage Nightpaw had caused to StreamClan and LightningClan's relationship. She turned her head back to the patrol as they neared their destination. She peered at the many herons that dotted the area around the stream. Some of the white birds were in the stream, quickly flashing their beaks in the water and out with a fish.

"Minnowpaw" Goldenfish's voice broke her from her gaze. "Go and try to herd out a heron with Nightpaw. We will be watching from here". Minnowpaw nodded and beckoned Nightpaw with her tail and they trotted towards the edge of the flock. "Alright, you got any ideas?" She asked. "We could chase away the big ones and go for a small one" Nightpaw suggested, though he still seemed a bit in his head.

_So simple?_ She thought but just nodded. Minnowpaw rushed towards the group with her teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Immediately, the herons spread out, flying away with alarming squawks. She spotted a young one pecking at the ground so Minnowpaw went for it, herding it back towards where Nightpaw was waiting.

She noticed that his head was down, and his eyes were distant, as if he were far away in another world. _Fish-dung, not now Nightpaw!_ Minnowpaw and the heron was closing the distance between the black apprentice fast. "Nightpaw!" She called. _Too late_, Minnopaw thought as Nightpaw snapped his head up and the heron flew straight past him, calling a squawk of triumph as Minnowpaw slowed to a stop besides Nightpaw, panting.

"Nightpaw! What happened? You weren't paying attention at all!" She hissed through her teeth between pants. "Oh, uh, didn't notice" He mumbled, though it sounded like he didn't care. Minnowpaw bit back a retort and just muttered, "It's... alright. We'll just catch another one". She glanced back to Goldenfish and saw that he had neutral look on his face. She hoped she hadn't displeased him. Minnowpaw hated to upset her mentor, especially with him also being her father.

She looked over to Reedstripe and he seemed to have an embarrassed expression like he was being tested for something. He clearly wanted approval of his training from the senior warrior. Minnowpaw shook her head and motioned to Nightpaw to take their positions. This time he seemed a little more focused as he had his eyes fixed on the heron they were going for.

It wasn't that much harder to herd the white bird towards Nightpaw and for the black furred apprentice to go in for the kill. "Nice job you two, though I saw your performance on the first try and I think we'll have to work a little more on teamwork" Goldenfish mewed to them as they approached, dragging the heron between them. "Now see if you can grab some feathers while we go fishing for a bit".

_Maybe I can finally talk to Nightpaw now_, Minnowpaw thought as she nodded. The two apprentices trotted towards their site of the kill and started to nose a pile of feathers together where the heron had struggled. Minnowpaw took a deep breath, feeling the warm Greenleaf breeze on her tongue before turning to Nightpaw. "Hey, Nightpaw".

Nightpaw lifted his head from the pile of feathers he had pawed together and padded over to her. "Yeah?" He asked, his face and voice being as expressionless as a rock. "Well, I noticed you looked a bit... tense lately, and I was wondering if you, well, want some cat to talk to you?". _That sounded a lot better than it did in my head_, Minnowpaw thought as she saw Nightpaw's eye twitch at her words.

"I'm fine" He mewed curtly and began to sweep the rest of the feathers together. Minnowpaw was a bit surprised. She'd think that she'd get snapped at or just a retort as an answer, as she always got when she tried to talk to Nightpaw. "Are you sure? Just know that I'm here in case-" She was interrupted as Nightpaw turned to glare at her, answering with a bit sharper tone than last time.

"I said I'm _fine!_" He turned back to the feathers and clamped them tightly in his jaws, stomping back towards where their mentors were waiting. Minnowpaw sighed as she grabbed her own pile of feathers and began to trail after him. _Oh, Nightpaw why do you have to be so difficult! _She thought as they reached Goldenfish and Reedstripe. Her mentor nodded for them to start off back to camp as his jaws were full with three well-sized fish.

The patrol padded back to camp in silence, mostly since every cat's jaws were full but Minnowpaw glanced at Nightpaw from time to time to study his expressions. Most of the time he seemed not there but was fully aware of his surroundings as he leaped over a couple of streams and dodged a few rocks. She bit back the urge to drop her all her feathers and sigh again.

_Nightpaw, can't you see this isn't a healthy way to cope! You're beating yourself up for something that was out of your reach for StarClan's sake! _Minnowpaw knew it was because of his father's death, it was obvious, too obvious. As they entered camp, Goldenfish bounded over to the fresh-kill pile and deposited his catch then turned to the two apprentices.

"You two get a meal and then meet us by the training pond, we'll be trying some double battle training today." Her mentor said and trotted back to where Reedstripe was waiting. _Great, now he'll get to take out his anger on me,_ Minnowpaw thought as she placed her feathers down outside the elder's den for Squirrelpaw and snatched up a small carp from the fresh-kill pile. She noticed Nightpaw sitting alone and gnawing on a frog.

She decided to risk it and pad over to him. "Hm?" He lifted his head to look at her as she approached. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Minnowpaw mumbled through her choice of prey. "I can't seem to get rid of you, can I?" Nightpaw snorted and beckoned his tail for her to sit. "Nope!" She mewed playfully "You're stuck with me forever!". Nightpaw rolled his eyes but she saw a hint of amusement glinting in them. _So, he still has his sense of humor? Maybe it's not too late to talk him out of this._

"Whatever, at least it isn't Squirrelpaw, she wouldn't shut up if her life depended on it!" He joked. Minnowpaw chuckled, thinking back to her over-enthusiastic sister. "So, you still like to joke, huh? Is the Nightpaw I first saw coming back out?" She teased. "Oh, get over it! This is just one time I'm letting you sit with me!" Nightpaw mewed all over dramatic like.

Little did he know that it wouldn't be the last time.

**Oh boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Hi, hello, yes it's me, the last person you'd be expecting. Since i can't keep any promise I make, i'll say that my new update schedule is nothing! Yup, i'll post whenever I can actually get a chapter done. I'll try to be posting chapters every week, but take that with a grain of salt since I didn't the last time I made a promise like that. Anyways, thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

Wind sliced through Squirrelpaw's fur as she trudged restlessly through the thick mud, the cold moisture seeping past her fur and on her skin. She shivered for what must've been the hundredth time as she flattened her ears against the howling wind. _I can't believe we have to patrol in this weather_, Squirrelpaw thought as she ducked as a twig whizzed straight passed her.

It had rained last night, so mud was everywhere, especially in the marsh, which was where the patrol was scouting in._ Stupid strip of land! Stupid LightningClan!_ Squirrelpaw thought as hopped over a huge branch, only to land back into the wet, cold mud with a splash. She grumbled in annoyance as mud flicked onto her cheek.

Up ahead, Icestep and Troutpool were murmuring in hushed voices, one of them occasionally looking back to check up on Squirrelpaw. Lionberry was leading the patrol as she trudged unfazed through the mud, her pale lithe pelt slid off any of it with ease. "I wish I had a pelt like that" Squirrelpaw muttered to herself as she tried to lick off the mud on her cheek, only for it to leave a light brown stain on her fur.

Finally, they reached their destination which was the new border between LightningClan and StreamClan. _Again?_ Squirrelpaw groaned in her head. "Squirrelpaw, go renew the scent marker on the far side while we renew the ones over here. Icestep will be close by so if you run into any trouble just yowl, ok?" Lionberry instructed her as Squirrelpaw nodded and began to drag herself through the mud.

Her pelt felt like it was a whole heron weighing her down as mud soaked her legs and paws. Squirrelpaw's usual white fluffy tail was now stained brown from dragging it through the mud and her fur smelled foul. _I'm going to take the longest pelt cleaning in the history of StarClan,_ she thought grumpily as she began to renew the scent markers.

Suddenly, an infuriated yowl rang out in Squirrelpaw's ears she made her way towards a rock that was seemingly swallowed whole by the mud. Before she could process what was happening, a huge weight barreled into her and had Squirrelpaw pinned before she could even shriek for help. She tried to pry her eyes open, but the foul stench of the mud was stinging her eyes.

"Spikeclaw! Come quick!" She heard a particularly young voice call back to the rest of his patrol. Squirrelpaw tried squirm out from his grip but that just made him tighten his hold. "Sorry, you were on our territory" The must've been apprentice murmured as he stared into her eyes. As Squirrelpaw steadied her gaze and observed him. He was a brown pelted cat with darker patches and apologetic light green eyes.

She recognized him as Toadpaw, she had seen him at her first gathering and when she asked who he was, Volepaw told her his name. Snapping back to her senses with sound of approaching paw steps, Squirrelpaw looked to see a light gray tom bounding towards them with a sliver she-cat and dark brown tom on his heels._ Fish-dung,_ Squirrelpaw cursed in her head as they approached.

"What happened? And why is this apprentice on our territory?" The light gray tom growled as he circled her. _Their territory? This is our territory_! Squirrelpaw thought angrily. "She was marking that rock over there" Toadpaw flicked his tail towards the rock she had padded over to before the encounter. "Is StreamClan planning an invasion?" The dark brown tom she recognized as Mudpaw mewed in awe.

"Hush, Mudpaw" The silver she-cat flicked her tail over her mouth. "Well they could be if they're trying to take back that strip of territory, they gave us!" The tom pondered. Squirrelpaw finally found her voice to speak. "This is our territory though!" She piped up. Squirrelpaw felt her fur get hot as all eyes turned to stare down at her.

"Your clan must have a poor sense of smell from all of that fish" The tom sneered, "Because you obviously crossed our scent markers". _Did I?_ Squirrelpaw thought. She tasted the air again but all she could smell was the rotten stench of mud and rain. "Squirrelpaw!" A new, familiar voice called out followed by the rushing of more paw steps.

_Oh StarClan help me! If these cats have yet to shred me to bits, Icestep would surely do it herself!_ She strained her head just in time to see Icestep, Lionberry and Troutpool dashing towards her. Squirrelpaw opened her mouth to speak, "I-" Her mentor quickly cut her off. "Save it for later" She growled in the most threatening tone Squirrelpaw heard. She quickly closed her mouth, boy did she sure feel bad for these LightningClan cats.

"Careful, Icestep. I sure wouldn't want any cat to get hurt now, would I" The tom's eyes glinted menacingly and motioned to his apprentice and Toadpaw unsheathed one of his claws and placed it forcefully on Squirrelpaw's chest. Icestep took a step forward dangerously. "And I wouldn't want any specific apprentice to get hurt, would I? Oh, I definitely would" She uncurled her claws and forced them into the mud.

When Squirrelpaw looked up at Toadpaw, he had nervous look fixed on his face, he'd obviously heard how dangerous and fierce of a fight Icestep is. Lionberry stepped up and placed her tail on Icestep's shoulder. "Come on, Squirrelpaw clearly crossed the border by accident. The new changes with the border and the rain doesn't help either". The tom sniffed disdainfully.

"Just let her go, Spikeclaw" Troutpool mewed from behind. Spikeclaw finally signaled to his apprentice to get off of her, he clearly didn't want to cause trouble or get in a fight with the more experienced warriors. Squirrelpaw quickly got to her feet and scampered back to her patrol, shaking her pelt that was now caked with mud.

"Let's go" Spikeclaw muttered as the patrol padded away deeper into their territory. Squirrelpaw let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. After their patrol finished renewing the scent markers, they started off back to camp. As she walked with her patrol, Squirrelpaw felt the lightest of moistures plop on her nose._ Great_, she thought as it started to drizzle.

…

By the time the patrol reached camp, it was pouring and Squirrelpaw looked like even more of a wreck. Her pelt was dripping wet with rain and mud. Squirrelpaw had thought the rain would help but it made her fur even more miserable. The mud just clung on her pelt even more and by StarClan the smell was _awful_. Squirrelpaw had always hated water since it made her pelt cold and fluff out when it was dried, but this had just ruined her mood completely.

On top of that, when they got back to camp and every cat was inside all tucked in their nests, Icestep made her sit out in the rain even longer while she yelled at her for crossing the border. The rain didn't bother her mentor though, StreamClan cats were made for water so the moisture just slid off her lithe pelt like an otter's.

Finally, Squirrelpaw entered the apprentice's den dripping wet and trailing water. The others hissed at her for tracking in mud and the stench but she didn't care, by then she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Squirrelpaw shook out her pelt when she reached her nest, which earned her even more retorts, and collapsed in what had to have been the softest moss ever.

Her paws ached for trudging into the mud for so long and her tail felt like just a piece of dead skin trailing behind her, unwanted. Squirrelpaw curled up into a ball and was just about to drift off when her sister's voice broke in her head. "Rough day?" She felt Minnowpaw curl and her body despite being soaked.

Squirrelpaw didn't even have the energy to nod, let alone speak, all she could do was to purr to acknowledge her sister there. "Don't worry, every cat's going to have to get over them one way or another. Tomorrow'll be better" Minnowpaw's tongue drew over her pelt and Squirrelpaw could just purr in thanks. She didn't feel fully reassured by her sister's words, but she was just thankful to have her there at the moment.

In heartbeats, Squirrelpaw was asleep.

…

Squirrelpaw stepped out of the apprentice's den, a wad of muddy and wet moss between her paws. She nudged it with her nose towards the center of camp, where the small stream that ran through the wetrock lay. She bent her head down to lap a few mouthfuls of water, before sweeping the dirty bedding with her tail into it and watching it float away downstream and out of camp.

Squirrelpaw glanced up, the clouds didn't seem so gloomy anymore and she could see bits of where the blue sky was. There was even a rainbow that seemed to lighten the mood. Feeling good about today, Squirrelpaw started to bounce towards the entrance of camp. She had groomed her pelt that morning but still felt like she needed a proper clean, so she was going to the river to wash up.

She sniffed her fur, and Squirrelpaw could still detect a hint of mud from yesterday. No matter how hard she licked, it would always stay there. Just as she was about to exit camp, Squirrelpaw heard the familiar voice of her mentor call to her. _Great,_ she thought as she turned around to see Icestep bounding towards her. "Where are you going?" The older cat questioned, eyeing her warily.

_Relax, I'm not going to go cross the border again_. "To the river to wash my fur" Squirrelpw mewed, swishing her tail impatiently in the grass. Icestep stared into her eyes, seemingly searching for any hint of a lie, then turned away mewing, "Fine, be back by sunhigh though, I want to do some battle training today". Squirrelpaw let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and started out of camp.

"Don't go too far towards the border though!" She heard her mentor yowl as she exited the entrance. Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes dramatically and continued past the training pond and towards the big river. She breathed in the warm Greenleaf air as the sun beat down on her back relentlessly. She hummed in content in her good mood as she reached the grassy bank.

Squirrelpaw looked down at fast flowing water and sighed. The water was sure to cling to her fur and look like a newborn heron. But if she wanted to get the stench of, she was sure to have to wash herself. Squirrelpaw waded into the shallows of the river, feeling the refreshing ice-cold water after being in the Greenleaf sun. She laid down on the ground of the shallows, leaving just enough space for her head to break the surface.

Squirrelpaw let the water soak into her pelt and skin, and she shivered a few times. Finally, she stood up, water splashing everywhere, and hopped onto the bank of the river, shaking her pelt a couple of times. She sniffed her fur to detect any foul stench of mud, but luckily it had left. Squirrelpaw then fluffed out her fur so the hot sun would beat down into her fur and dry it up.

She glanced down the river and saw that a patrol was coming her way. She could make out the pelts of Goldenfish, Reedstripe, Minnowpaw and Nightpaw. _They got put on the same patrol again?_ Tough luck, Squirrelpaw thought as they approached. But to her surprise, she could her the excited chattering of her sister to Nightpaw, who only gave a muttered reply every so often.

"Squirrelpaw, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Goldenfish questioned as they came to a halt in front of her. "Oh, uh, I was just washing my pelt in the river I guess" She murmured. "You guess?" He eyed her suspiciously. They must've heard how she had crossed the border the day before. Squirrelpaw nodded as she felt intimidated by her father.

Goldenfish brushed it off with a shrug and beckoned her with his tail. "We were just heading back to camp from a border patrol, why don't you come with us?". He clearly didn't want her to get any trouble since she was out alone, so Squirrelpaw reluctantly agreed and started to trail behind with the rest of the apprentices.

Minnowpaw turned to her and smiled in greetings. "You're in a good mood today" Her sister commented as she motioned to her tail swishing happily and head bobbing contently. "So are you, to be talking to Nightpaw of all apprentices" Squirrelpaw shot back. Minnowpaw winced at the reply, but Nightpaw just rolled his eyes and muttered "Don't worry about, Minnowpaw".

She nodded and grinned at him, turning back to Squirrelpaw. "Ah, sorry, didn't know you two were friends now." Squirrelpaw apologized. "Well, weren't we friends before apprenticeship?" Minnowpaw tipped her head to one side questioningly. "Well, yeah, but I guess we just maybe – grown apart?" Squirrelpaw suggested.

Why did they grow apart? She was suddenly asking herself the question. _I mean we could see that Nightpaw was upset about Wetbark and taking out his anger and frustration on LightningClan, but why us?_ She wondered. She thought about it, _ever since he became an apprentice, the only thing he could take his anger out on was LightningClan, but maybe we could've talked to him, helped him cope!_

Squirrelpaw then realized in horror,_ were we guilty? We could've helped Nightpaw, but we didn't. Instead we got mad at him for erupting so much conflict between the clans. We weren't there for him. That's why he's doing what he's doing._ She felt guilt claw her way up her throat and turned to face Minnowpaw. She had a guilty mask on too.

"Now you realize, too, huh Squirrelpaw?" She mewed quietly. Nightpaw was eyeing them suspiciously. "I never thought neither of you could shut up, but I guess I was wrong" He joked. Minnowpaw quickly perked up. "Heh, you haven't seen half of me yet". Squirrelpaw purred in agreement.

Finally, she could see the camp in view and glanced at the sky. It was almost sunhigh which meant battle training with Icestep. She grumbled in annoyance as she squeezed between the two boulders and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. She felt her stomach growl with hunger as Squirrelpaw realized she hadn't eaten that morning yet.

She grabbed a carp and dipped it in the stream to refresh its moisture and settled down by the apprentice den. Minnowpaw and Nightpaw padded towards her with their own prey in their jaws and sat next to her. As she took a bite out of her fish, she turned to Minnowpaw and mumbled around her mouthful, "Was your patrol by the new border?". Minnowpaw swallowed her mouthful and nodded.

"We met a patrol too. They spat some nasty stuff at us. I think they're getting to their limit about the border skirmishes and it getting crossed." Squirrelpaw sighed. There were rumors about the peace between the two clans getting shattered and war breaking upon them. If the clan kept it up with the threatening patrols and Nightpaw with his skirmishes, the rumors could surely be true.

"With so many patrols on the border, no wonder they're getting anxious and waiting for the tension to break. There are probably rumors of a war going around their camp too." Squirrelpaw shook her and took another bite of her carp. Minnowpaw nodded and glanced at Nightpaw, who was picking at his water vole. Squirrelpaw heard her sister start to mew to him but she wasn't listening, her thoughts seemed too loud in her own head about the clans.

She finished the rest of her carp and looked at the sun. _Sunhigh_, she thought as she licked her pelt a few times before standing up. "I'd love to chat but Icestep is calling me for battle training, again" Squirrelpaw mewed to the pair of apprentices before exchanging a quick goodbye between them. She headed towards the entrance of camp and squeezed through the boulders before making her way towards the training pond.

Squirrelpaw treaded over the grassy trail before pushing between the reeds which revealed the overgrown clearing of the training pond. She saw Icestep sitting with her tail over her paws waiting patiently. Her mentor snapped her head up as she entered the glade. "Finally" She muttered in her ever-lasting grumpy mood. Squirrelpaw sat down in front of her and waited for directions.

"Today we'll be learning a few new moves to use in the marshland. Especially since one particular cat can't stand it" Icestep snorted and paced in front of her._ Moves for the marshland, we're practically training for a war!_ Squirrelpaw though in dismay. Icestep stared at her when she didn't give a response and rolled her eyes.

"Alright you know the drill. We'll warm up with a couple of practice matches before getting into the real thing got it?" She mewed. At that Squirrelpaw nodded and padded towards the other side of the clearing and got ready in an attack stance. Squirrelpaw interrupted before they could start though.

"Icestep?" She asked. "What?" Her mentor snapped. She didn't flinch though, her mentor snapped and snarled many times and she just got used to it. "Why are we learning new moves so early in my apprenticeship? I mean, I haven't even mastered the leap-and-twist move!". Icestep sighed. "So you could be a good warrior when the time comes. I want you to learn stuff early so that everything can be mastered easier later on".

"I know but, I mean, I guess it just feels wrong to move on to a different move before I could master another one. Wouldn't it be better that I master the moves I have now?". "Are you questioning my mentoring skills?" Icestep snapped. "No..." Squirrelpaw sighed. They definitely had to be getting ready in case of a war.

"But," Squirrelpaw snapped up at the reply. "If you think it could be better with the leap-and-twist move mastered, then, I guess we could try to." Icestep muttered. Squirrelpaw couldn't believe what she was hearing, did she just convince her mentor to do something? Or maybe it was because Icestep had realized the same thing as her apprentice. "Alright!" Squirrelpaw mewed happily.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's hurry up with the practice matches before I change my mind!" Her mentor snapped. Squirrelpaw nodded and got into her attack stance again, ready to leap.

**Hey there! Finally got this chapter out, ughhh. Ngl it was a pain to write mainly because I didn't have any ideas half way through. So yeah, the lore (I guess) is finally going to come out more often then just apprentices training lol. Anyways, I hope you had a good read and thanks for stopping by!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Volepaw! I said I'm fine!" Squirrelpaw snapped at him for what must've been the fourth time that conversation. "I'm just trying to help" He murmured, licking his chest fur embarrassingly as a few warriors in camp turned to look from the outburst. It was a few days after the run in Squirrelpaw had with LightningClan and Volepaw had been too busy to check up on her. Luckily, she only came out with a few scratches and Volepaw had tried to make it up to her.

Apparently, Squirrelpaw insisted that she could get up and get her own piece of fresh-kill from the fresh-kill pile. _I'm just trying to help!_ Volepaw grumbled in his head. Squirrelpaw glanced at him and sighed. "Here, why don't we practice some battle moves? I want to get better, especially since I got beat by one move". The golden she-cat heaved herself up and trotted to the other side of camp.

"Come on, Volepaw! You scared or something?" She teased from her side. Volepaw hesitated, wouldn't Squirrelpaw's scratches still be a bit new? He didn't want to accidently hurt her or open any wounds. As if she read his mind, Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Volepaw, I'm fine! If you really want to help me, then fight me!" The apprentice called.

Reluctantly, Volepaw got up and stretched a bit before getting in an attack stance. "Ready when you are!" Squirrelpaw shouted. Volepaw tensed his muscles and leaped, but Squirrelpaw dodged just as easily. He then rushed at her with a flurry of sheathed attacks which Squirrelpaw, once again, dodged with no effort at all.

"Come on Volepaw! You really think you're gonna win like that?" The apprentice dashed behind him and swiped her bushy tail underneath his legs, causing Volepaw to fall onto the ground with a huff. Squirrelpaw quickly pinned him staring at him with a defiant gaze. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats, the golden she-cat searching for some sort of challenge in him then reluctantly got off with a grumble.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, shaking his pelt from the dust and dirt that got in it. "What's wrong? You're treating me like I just got out of the nursery! I wanted to fight you because I thought that maybe I could learn from you, but I guess not!" Squirrelpaw snapped. She then sighed and sat down to groom her pelt after the tussle.

Guilt made Volepaw's shoulder sag. He wanted Squirrelpaw to stay safe, but was that even possible now? _Especially with the new border changes_, he thought, sitting next to his friend. He had to admit though, even LightningClan's behavior was making him on edge. His best friend had been attacked twice, his brother was just pushing it and even the whole clan seemed to be preparing for a war.

Volepaw recalled to the extra battle training his mentor had set up for him, even Stonefoot had his fur spike any time they entered the marshland, which made Volepaw's worries worst, especially since Stonefoot was probably the most calmest cat in the clan. He shook his head and looked up at the calm blue sky. It seemed to be mocking the clan cats._ How can the days be so nice when we can't even enjoy them?_

Volepaw turned and saw Goldenfish, Brightstorm and Minnowfrost return through the entrance of the camp. Their fur was ruffled like the went tumbling down a hill, but they looked plenty cheerful. Goldenfish murmured something to Minnowpaw, then nuzzle his mate before padding off towards the warrior's den. Brightstorm padded up to Squirrelpaw and licked her affectionately.

"Not getting into any trouble I suppose?" She purred, nuzzling her daughter. "Of course not! And I can groom myself!" Squirrelpaw laughed. Brightstorm nuzzled her once more before padding to where Dewfall was besides the Fresh-kill pile. Minnowpaw joined them a moment later. "Hey Squirrelpaw, Volepaw" She mewed to them before sitting next to Volepaw. Both apprentices greeted her back.

"Why is your fur all messy?" Squirrelpaw asked with her head tipped to one side. "Battle training" Minnowpaw replied while pulling a pine needle from her paw. "In the marshland? Again?" Volepaw sighed, already knowing the answer. "Yeah" The silver she-cat mewed while shaking a leaf scrap of her pelt.

"I mean, at least they didn't lie to me this time. Goldenfish said we have to be prepared at all times for any attacks". Volepaw shivered. Even The senior warriors were up to it. "Apparently a Lightningclan patrol 'attacked' one of our patrols. Dustface told us that it was just a light skirmish though" Minnowpaw explained between licking her fur.

"A fight is still a fight though. It'll just push the situation further!" Volepaw hissed anxiously, clawing the earth with his unsheathed claws. Squirrelpaw nodded. After a few moments of silence, Minnowpaw piped up again. "Have you guys seen Nightpaw? He promised to show me some battle moves yesterday but went off on a patrol and I haven't seen him since last night in his nest".

Squirrelpaw shook her head. "I remember him going to get some feathers and moss to change all the nests in camp. Probably got punished again." Volepaw answered, rolling his eyes_. When will Nightpaw ever learn?_ He thought. "I'll go check on him" The apprentice stood up and stretched before heading towards the entrance to camp. "He should be by the heron stream!" Volepaw called before she headed out.

He lingered his gaze at the entrance before returning to his own thoughts. Minnowpaw had taken a liking to Nightpaw all of a sudden. No doubt it had to be because of all the trouble he got himself into but why now? Why didn't she try to stop him when he first did it? Volepaw shook his head in confusion. Even Nightpaw warmed up to the silver she-cat.

Of course that put Volepaw in an even more confused state. He had never been able to talk to him like that and it would work. Yet Minnowpaw succeeded in a few tries. Despite being his brother and one of the closest cats to him, he still neglected any help or comfort. Stars even his mother, Dewfall, tried to talk to Nightpaw after his weird behavior ensued.

Maybe it's because they reminded Nightpaw of Wetbark? Being his family and all. The thought seemed bitter in Volepaw's mind and he tried to push it to the back of his head. _We're suffering of his loss too! You don't see us trying to stir up trouble! _He could feel a growl threaten to escape his throat, but he forcefully suppressed it.

Volepaw glanced at the sky, the sun was starting to go down and he could see the faintest outline of the moon in the darkening day. It was almost round and full, like a heron's egg. It would be his third gathering this time, if he was even going. Volepaw sort of wished he wasn't going. He didn't want to see the clan leaders bicker over the many fights that had gone by this past moon.

Volepaw sighed. Nightpaw definitely wasn't going this time, like last gathering too. There was too much tension between him and LightningClan and there was no doubt that his name was probably going to be brought up. He wondered what they were going to decide about his brother. He was kind of worried what the outcome would be. That was probably another reason he would rather stay in his nest this gathering.

Volepaw glanced towards Squirrelpaw. Her soft and light rythmatic breathing indicated that she was dozing. He turned back to camp and took in the sights of it. Brightstorm and Dewfall were talking quietly to each other over a shared carp. Near the medicine cat den, Smokestar, Dustface and Mossfin were murmuring to each other. The elders were gossiping outside of the elder's den.

Volepaw turned his head to see a patrol entering camp consisting of Redsplash, Stonefoot, Newtleap and Needlepaw. They didn't hold any prey but some mud was splattered over the patrol cats' pelts and their fur was ruffled like the wind blew it the wrong way. Not only that, the group had an angry look fixed on their faces and fury was burning in their eyes.

This immediately made Volepaw's fur spike up with discomfort. _Was there a fight? Hopefully it was just a skirmish_, he thought and pushed down the many other possibilities floating around in his head. Redsplash muttered something to the patrol of cats, though it was too quiet so Volepaw couldn't catch it.

Smokestar seemed to have noticed from where he was sitting with Dustface and Mossfin and started to pad over to the group, Dustface close on his tail. Mossfin retreated to her den and reappeared a heartbeat later, holding a bundle of herbs wrapped in some leaves._ Probably has some ready since so many of these fights are common now_, Volepaw thought bitterly.

As Smokestar reached the patrol, more cats started to gather from their dens as the gossiping increased. Squirrelpaw was now awake too and glanced at Volepaw with a questioning look, in which he just helplessly replied with an unknowing shrug. He could hear some of the words drifting around camp from the murmuring cats.

"LightningClan...territory...border..."

Volepaw shook his head and flattened his ears, wanting to block out the unwelcoming noises. Luckily, Smokestar held up his tail for silence and asked the patrol what happened. "Well, we were going to mark the border as usual, but the scent marker was moved, covering our territory more! There was even a patrol of LightningClan cats that were just waiting for us to arrive!" Redsplash growled out the explanation.

Smokestar nodded and mentioned for him to go on. "We demanded to set the border back, but they just laughed at us and told us that this was the regular border. We couldn't really do anything about it since we were outnumbered though". As Redsplash finished, the cats around them started to grumble and mutter angerly about the situation.

Smokestar held up his tail again for silence and leaped up to the wetrock. "All cats old enough to swim the rapids gather below the Wetrock for a clan meeting!" The smoky gray cat announced. Even though most of the clan was already gathered, Reedstripe emerged from the warrior's den, still groggily from his sleep and sat down besides the rest of the cats.

Volepaw then realized that Minnowpaw and Nightpaw still weren't back. Could they be in trouble? They should be back by now, right? After all, tensions just got high between the clans. Volepaw shook his head, he could look for them after the meeting. He looked expectantly up at Smokestar.

His gaze swept over the clan once more before speaking out. "It has come to my attention that LightningClan has moved the border to take more territory today". A few murmurs rippled across the cats before they died down again. "In a few days there will be a gathering, we can discuss matters there".

"Why do we have to wait until the gathering? That'll just show LightningClan that they can just push us around without any consequences if we just stay quiet!" A cat called out from the crowd. There was a ripple of agreement from the clan. "Well" Smokestar continued, "We also don't want to cause any trouble or violence. Lightningclan won't push us around, we can wait a few days. Until then, I want you all to try to avoid any skirmishes these upcoming days to make tensions rest. Then it'll be easier to talk things out with LightningClan. Now, meeting dismissed!".

As Smokestar finished, he leaped down from the Wetrock with ease and started talking with Dustface, while mossfin ushered to check the patrol if there were any wounds. The clan dispersed into their own little groups, gossiping and murmuring about the recent news.

By now it was dusk, and the sun had gone down to reveal the brilliant night sky glimmering with stars. Volepaw turned towards Squirrelpaw who had a thoughtful look fixed on her face. "So, what do you think about all this?" The golden she-cat asked. He thought for a moment. It certainly confused him at the most, why would lightningclan want more territory? Smokestar had already agreed to give them a strip of StreamClan's land.

Just as Volepaw opened his mouth to speak, they heard a familiar voice call out. "Hey you guys!", Minnowpaw and Nightpaw came bounding towards them through the entrance of camp. "Oh, hey Minnowpaw!" Squirrelpaw shouted back. Volepaw flattened his ear in embarrassment as some of the warriors stopped to peer at the apprentices. As the pair reached them, Minnowpaw glanced around camp.

"How come everyone is out so late?" She asked. "You missed a clan meeting, LightningClan stole more territory!" her sister answered. "What?" both Minnowpaw and Nightpaw exclaimed at the same time. Before Squirrelpaw could go more in depth though, Icestep stalked up to them. "Great StarClan, can any cats ever get any sleep when you guys are around? Quiet down!" She snapped and slinked back towards the warrior's den.

Volepaw and Nightpaw recoiled while Minnowpaw and Squirrlpaw just rolled their eyes. "Don't worry about Icestep, she does that all the time, and if you've trained enough with her as much as Minnowpaw and I have, then you'll get used to it." Squirrelpaw reassured them and beckoned with her tail towards the apprentice's den. "Come on, we can discuss matters inside" She mewed and got to her paws.

Squirrelpaw flopped down on her mossy nest as the apprentices made their way into the den. Minnowpaw took her place beside her sister's nest while Volepaw snuggled in his across from Squirrelpaw's. He noticed Nightpaw sit in his nest a little further away from the group his yellow gleaming eyes looking a bit reluctant.

Minnowpaw must've noticed too because she motioned with her head to join them. Scuffing his paws shyly, Nightpaw dragged his nest next to Minnowpaw's and settled down in the moss. Upon seeing this, Squirrelpaw nudged her sister with a smug look on her face in which Minnowpaw just shrugged her off with an eye roll. Volepaw bit back a laugh and cleared his throat, getting the attention of all three of the apprentices.

"Now then", He started, lowering his voice a little when Squirrelpaw motioned to a sleeping Needlepaw, "I'll explain what happened.". "Get on with it then, don't keep us waiting!" Minnowpaw mewed. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, LightningClan stole more territory from us!". Volepaw explained, forcing down a growl which threatened to escape his throat.

Minnowpaw flicked her tail with annoyance and Nightpaw held a gaze filled with fury in his eyes, though he didn't say anything. "Why though? We had already lend them a strip, why would they want more?", Minnowpaw tipped her head to the side questioningly. Squirrelpaw shrugged. "Well it was just a strip so maybe they just need more prey? Remember how they told us that the moor had been over-run by twolegs?" She suggested.

"Maybe.", Volepaw murmured. "But why didn't they just wait until the gathering?" Minnowpaw pointed out. "It's only a few days away and it would've saved a lot of suspicion rising.". Squirrelpaw nodded. "Maybe its because they're just a bunch of fox-hearted cowards", Volepaw heard Nightpaw mutter under his breath.

Volepaw ignored him though,_ it's just Nightpaw trying to cause trouble again_. Before Volepaw could put another say in the conversation though, Dustface stuck his head into the apprentice's den. "I think it's time for you lot to get to sleep. You'll probably be busy with the training your mentors' are planning!" He mewed.

Embarrassed, they all nodded as Dustface purred in amusement. As he padded away, Volepaw lied down in his nest. "I think he's right guys. I'm getting a bit tired anyways." He yawned out. "Ever since you left the nursery you've been no fun!" Squirrelpaw teased Volepaw playfully. He responded with a grunt of amusement. "Goodnight guys" Minnowpaw mewed from her nest. They all mumbled their goodnight and Volepaw let sleep claim him.

**Another chapter done! Even though its been a while but never mind that! I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for stopping by!**


	14. Chapter 13

Minnowpaw gulped down the rest over prey and turned to Squirrelpaw, who was finishing off her meal. They were both excited for tonight, which was quickly approaching. Dusk was slowly but surely inching its way onto the sky, the shining stars starting to peek out from the clouds. In the distance, Minnowpaw could make out the radiant full moon glowering with pride at its glow.

She glanced at the entrance to camp where some warriors were starting to gather, murmuring excitedly on the occasion. However, some cats were looking wary and were shuffling their paws nervously. Minnowpaw couldn't blame them, she herself was a bit anxious with all the tension between LightningClan and Streamclan. Especially because of the news that LightningClan had stolen a piece of their land.

Minnowpaw turned back to her sister. She was turned towards the opposite side of camp, where their mother was nearing from. "Oh, my kits! Look how grown up you are! You're going to your second gathering already!" She exclaimed while she started nuzzling them affectionately. "We're only like eight moons old!" Squirrelpaw purred back.

"Actually, we're seven and a half-moons old. Which means Volepaw and Nightpaw are eight and a half-moons old" Minnowpaw corrected. Squirrelpaw just rolled her eyes and Minnowpaw snickered. "Hey", Squirrelpaw started, looking around, "Where are Volepaw and Nightpaw? Are they coming?".

Brightstorm shook her head, looking apologetic. "No, I'm pretty sure with all the trouble Nightpaw's in..." She trailed off. Minnowpaw felt a pang of sorrow for her friend. She had managed to stop Nightpaw with his shenanigans whenever she's on patrol with him, but its not like the past skirmishes just stopped happening.

She shook her head and pushed the thoughts to the back of her head, turning her attention back to her kin. "What about Volepaw? He wasn't causing any trouble!" Squirrelpaw huffed. "I'm sure he's just staying back to give Nightpaw some company" Brightstorm smiled reassuringly. Squirrelpaw still didn't seem convinced. "Needlepaw could've done it just as good! She isn't even going either!".

"Oh stop complaining! It's one gathering you'll be fine!" Minnowpaw rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatic tantrum. Squirrelpaw just glared at her. "They're about to leave, we should get going" Brightstorm observed as she watched Smokestar pad over with Mossfin and Dustface at his heels. Minnowpaw nodded and got up with Squirrelpaw, following their mother to the group of gathered warriors at the entrance.

Smokestar looked around, his eyes sweeping over the crowd of cats and asked, "Is everyone here?". A few cats muttered a 'yes' while others just nodded. Satisfied, he beckoned with his tail to exit and the gathering patrol set off. Minnowpaw trotted with Squirrelpaw at her side to keep up with the patrol, their mother bringing up the rear.

Minnowpaw breathed in as the night breeze flowed over fur, flattening it and cooling her skin. She felt grateful, especially since the past moon had been filled with fighting training in the hot greenleaf sun almost every other day. She hopped over a small stream as the patrol headed on.

Surprisingly, Minnowpaw could feel the tension grow as StreamClan made their way closer to the gathering place, which made her nervous too. Even Smokestar looked a bit uncomfortable, giving his chest fur a few licks every now and then to keep him occupied.

Finally, the patrol came to an abrupt stop, which made Minnowpaw almost bump into the flank of Splashfur who muttered 'apprentices' with a roll of his eyes. She mumbled a sorry to him before turning her attention to Smokestar, who was now addressing the gathering patrol.

"Alright, this is it. I know some of you are anxious, especially about the border change recently", he began, and a few warriors fluffed up their fur in anger at the situation, "But we'll work all of this out now that we can meet with LightningClan. And I want no fighting!" He growled the warning and raked his gaze across the cats.

Pleased with himself as a few cats nodded, Smokestar beckoned to enter through a narrow passage through the bushes that were surrounding the gathering place and plunged in. Minnowpaw watched the warriors one by one enter until her sister padded through in front of her.

It wasn't her first gathering, though she felt nervous to see what was on the other side. She could already smell the woodland LightningClan scent through the bushes, which means they've arrived first. Stars, they were probably waiting for them! Taking a deep breath, Minnowpaw pushed through the bracken and leaves, wincing slightly as the tendrils dragged at her pelt.

LightningClan was waiting for them alright. They were sitting on one side of the clearing, keeping to themselves for whatever reason. Some were glaring at them with hostility, others were flat out ignoring them. Most of them, however, were sitting there with smug faces as they watched the StreamClan cats enter in and sit down quietly.

Minnowpaw heard some cats mutter under their breath, the noise coming from both clans. She flattened her ears as they stared at them and scampered to where Squirrelpaw was sitting by Goldenfish. "What's the deal with these cats? They're acting as if we stole their territory, not the other way around!", Squirrelpaw muttered to her.

Minnowpaw shrugged as she returned a glare some cat was eyeing her for. "They definitely have something up their pelts, that's for sure", she mewed quietly. "You think they're going to plan to attack?" Her sister asked, suspicion making her golden fur stick up.

Before she could reply, Goldenfish cut through their conversation. "That's enough gossiping you two. You're supposed to act formal, not insult the other clan!" He scolded. Minnowpaw shut her mouth and so did Squirrelpaw with a roll of her eyes._ If any cat's going to be insulting, it's definitely going to be LightningClan!_

Minnowpaw knew there was probably insults getting thrown around about her clan. She'd heard that LightningClan used different ones from StreamClan at her first gathering. Apparently, they used 'mouse-brain' instead of 'fish-brain'. It was the same for 'fish-dung'. She shook her heads from the thoughts and turned her attention to the great rock in which Beestar was already seated upon.

The LightningClan leader had her chest puffed up proudly, while her gaze sliced through the two clans below her. She had a similar look on her face to the sneering LightningClan cats below her. Minnowpaw scowled at the smirking leader and watched as Smokestar leaped up and sat next to her on the great rock.

"Attention! Cats of the clan! Thye gathering will now start! I will go first.". Minnowpaw watched as her leader announced the usual news that get thrown about in the clans. She wasn't really listening though. _Is he going to acknowledge the border dispute? He can't let LightningClan get away with this!_ She grumbled in her mind.

Just as if he read her mind, Smokestar turned to Beestar. "I noticed that you've moved the border a bit to take up more of our territory, what's with that?" He demanded, his tail twitching aggravatedly. Beestar looked up with a pleading look in her eyes. "Oh Smokestar, can't you just lend us another strip of the marshland!" She practically begged. "We're able to thrive much more with the luscious prey your territory gives! We're not used to the shortage of food!".

This however, just annoyed Smokestar even more._ They're probably trying to guilt trip us into letting up!_ "Beestar it seems that you and your clan are well fed and fine with the land you have now supporting you. I see no reason to give up yet another strip.". Some LightningClan cats muttered angrily as he finished.

Minnowpaw could make out some of her own clan murmur gratefully that Smokestar wasn't giving in to LightningClan's demands yet again. "Why not? It's wrong to turn away any clan when they need help! Its in the warrior code!", Beestar growled, starting to get a bit antsy.

"If it were wrong, then why isn't Starclan sending any clouds to cover the moon, huh? If it went against StarClan, they would surely stop it, wouldn't they?", Smokestar countered. Beestar had a snarl fixed on her face and glanced up at the shy.

Several cats from both clans did the same. Minnowpaw looked up at the night sky. It surely was peaceful as the stars glimmered brightly and the moon even brighter. There wasn't a cloud in the sky either, the night seemed to be mocking the LightningClan leader.

Smokestar sat down with his tail curled over his paws with a triumphant glare. "See, StarClan is practically agreeing with us!". Beestar didn't say anything and looked away with a displeased huffed. Some StreamClan cats yowled victoriously while some just murmured excitedly to each other.

Minnowpaw turned towards Squirrelpaw. "Looks like it worked out after all!" She grinned back at her sister. They turned their attention back towards the two leaders as Goldenfish directed them to. Smokestar held his tail up for silence and the two clans hushed up quickly.

"I will be setting the border back to where it was a few sunrises ago. I expect my land to be rid of LightningClan scent or any traces of hunting activity. I will also be doing the same for the strip of territory I lent a moon ago when it becomes Leaffall." He finished with a gaze full of pride.

Beestar looked like she wanted to protest but just nodded and straightened up her position. "Alright Smokestar, pleasure doing business with you.". She stood up and gave a wave with her tail that signaled to Lightningclan . She then jumped off the rock and started into the trees of her territory, her clan quickly following behind her.

Minnowpaw let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Things went well. The agreement of shared territory was going to last until leaffall, and then the tension will disappear._ Just until Leaffall_, she thought to herself. Minnowpaw stood up, as she watched Smokestar leap down from his spot onto the forest ground.

He signaled for the clan to gather to start to make their way back to camp. Minnowpaw turned to Squirrelpaw as they started to pad with the rest of the gathering patrol back to camp. "So that went suprisingly well." She began. Squirrelpaw chuckled, "Yeah, they definitely have to have more up their fur. Beestar couldn't have given up that easily!" She followed up.

Minnowpaw hummed and thought for a moment. "Do you think Beestar will actually give up the strip?", she questioned. "Probably, but maybe there'll be a come back? To me, Beestar didn't look like she was done!", Squirrelpaw answered. Minnowpaw nodded.

"Hey, stop gossiping and move it! Apprentices...", Goldenfish prodded them both on the flank, which made them jump. "Yeah, yeah!" Squirrelpaw muttered, and started to make a mocking face to Minnowpaw when he turned away. She snickered as her sister held up a paw and made a mouthi8ng gester with it.

"Goldenfish is sooo boring and bossy! I can't believe we got stuck with a father like him!" Squirrelpaw pouted. Minnowpaw didn't say anything. As much as she agreed with Squirrelpaw, she couldn't bring herself to say it. She guess it was because how much time she had spent with him as her mentor, he had grown on her. Goldenfish may not be a good father, but he was definitely a good teacher.

Still, she let Squirrelpaw rant about him while she started to zone off and just enjoy the scenery as they made their way back to camp. Minnowpaw thought back to camp. She couldn't wait to tell Nightpaw how successful the gathering had been. Perhaps she could even persuade him to lay off of the fights, just so tensions could relax for some time.

Minnowpaw could feel herself get a warm feeling in her chest. Just yesterday it felt like the whole clan had been preparing for a war, but now it seemed like it was getting fixed again. Life was going to be just fine, at least that's what she hoped.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapters will be even longer though! I'm thinking of making them to 5,000+! And with the whole pandemic going on, it'll give me more time to write. Also, how is everyone? Staying safe I hope! Anyways, thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
